Ouran! The Tale of an American Dog!
by jessandjess21
Summary: Ouran, rich jerks, host club, an oblivious, naive genius and her demon twin sister trying to kill me. Just another Day in the life of an American Dog... or should it be puppy? OcxKyoya and OcxKarou
1. Chapter 1

**JessandJess21- Hola/Hi  
Jess- Como esta? soy Zetta o Z, pero me llamo Jess y te llama jess y es muy confusing.  
Jess- Stop speaking in Spanish! What she is saying is she is happy to be co-writing with me!  
Z- No i'm not, i'm saying i'll be going by Z in respect for my past time as zetta1313s, and its because we both have the same name and it's confusing if we both go by Jess, DUH!  
Jess-Soo it could get realllly confusing! Oh and I'm the fun Jess! So I made up all the jokes!  
Z- (coughcough)no-you're-not(cough cough)  
Jess-Meh whatever, I am actually the more serious Jess.  
Z- i'm the more random of us, and a bit more... eccentric. I'm also easily the more insane, esspecailly if any of you ( i hope you didn't, they were and are horrible) read my old fics. they're all discontinued and got confusing. on the bright side we might do them some day. after ouran though. only after ouran.  
Jess-Oh and My Oc is Chris... Zetta stop making ads for your old fanfics!  
Z- Not, i'm warning them not to read them! Plus we decided that when we're done here we'll try to fix that mess.  
Jess-Okay okay, we're boring our readers!  
Z-meh, where's my OC twins? they usually lien things up here. or at least the evil one does  
sakura- I'M NOT EVIL YOU BITCH  
Z- bitch is a female wolf, and wolves are known for leadership. beuaty and wisdom, thanks for the compliment  
Jess- Let's just start the story... It takes place a year after the events in the host club! (being ignored)  
miki- Chris? why did nee-sama call Z-chan a bitch? i thought that was a female wolf  
Chris- N-nothing hey isn't Jess saying something about storytime?  
Z- who cares what's being said, it's showtime!( hops onto couch)  
Jess-(grabs popcorn) Okay enjoy!  
Z- forgot the kettlecorn, gimme a minute! (runs to microwave)  
Jess- Forget her- (clicks pause button on remote and Z freezes) let's begin! Oh and a disclaimer- we don't own Ouran High School Host Club... Sorryy**

  
The host club buzzed with excitement. Tamaki was being stupid, flirting with some girls, toying with their hearts. Honey was happily(and cutely) eating cake while Mori watched thoughtfully, a slight smile on his face.. The twins were performing their 'famous' twinsest act. Hikaru was currently on top of Karou hugging and whispering sweet nothings into the others ear, the girls were squealing in content. The only thing that seemed slightly out character, was Haruhi. The young 'boy' was holding a plain cell phone to 'his' face.

"Hello?" Haruhi said, with confusion towards the unknown number. It looked familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"RuRu-nee!" A young, high-pitched voice said into the phone.

"Miki?" Haruhi asked, suddenly realizing who belonged to this number, "is that you?"

"Yup RuRu-nee! We're coming back home."

"Really? But why all of a sudden?" she paused, thinking she might of hurt the young girls feelings with this comment, "I mean, why now after you have been in America for a while?"

"Well my boss wants me to closer to base, so I had to come back. And since it's only a few kilometers from our grounds, kaa-chan and tou-chan decided we could come back home."

"Well that's convenient," said Haruhi, not really surprised by the sudden move. She did only move to America because the researchers there needed her help.

"Mm! oh! and remember Ri-Ri-chi?"

"STOP TRYING TO PUT A COLLAR ON ME YOU DEMON CHILD," a voice from the other end of the line yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR IT!" screamed an extremely annoyed voice.

"What was-" Haruhi began.

"Kura-nee thinks that Ri-Ri-chi'll get lost if she's not on leash... she's not the best at direction ," Miki said quietly before returning to her cheerful tone.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" the voice from the other side, who Haruhi guessed to be Chris boomed.

"Why does that not surprise me..." mumbled Haruhi, and what was with Sakura's obsession with collars and leashes anyways?

"Well we'll be landing in a bit, so i have to go now."

"Haruhi," the blonds voice boomed over her thoughts, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing Tamaki-sempai, coming!" Haruhi gathered her thoughts and began back to the host  
"Oh alright,"

"We'll find you at your school, oh and don't forget to be nice to Ri-Ri-chan, she's American..."

"I won't. see you tomorrow miki."

"See ya tamarrra Ru-Ru- nee!" Miki cheered into the phone with a slight American accent.

The line then went blank. Haruhi could hear the slight buzz of static from the other side.

Sighing she closed the phone, "I have a feeling this short vacation of normal is coming to a close," she mumbled, "I can't believe its been eight years since I've seen them... I wonder what Chris is like?"

Meanwhile on the other side...

A 17 teen year old short haired light brunet and dark brown haired fourteen year old were locked in a combination of a wrestling and screaming match.

"WEAR IT!" The fourteen year old yelled, her fuschia tips almost a fiery carmine flew about as she tried to pin her opponent, the rest of her a light chocolate brown resting neatly despite her ruff housing.

"NEVER! NOW GET OFF ME DEMON CHILD!" The 17 year old replied, her short hair flying all over the place, the light earth yellow being grabbed at by annoyed pale hands.

"Well aren't they lively?" said the mother, her caked on makeup cracking as she gave a half hearted smile, her flawless ruby-lust hair splitting from her annoyance..

"Dear, please keep Chris and your sister under control, we are paying for both their educations you know," Reminded her father, not looking up from his computer screen as the battling duo bumped into the couch, bumping his screen, his dark seal brown hair falling into his eyes as he growled, "now would be preferable."

"Gomenasai otou-chan, but I don't think I can..." Miki said in a disappointed tone, her celeste eyes tearing up as her areo bangs fell into her eyes, mixing with her chestnut hair.

The two girls quickly got up, the older taking Miki into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just d-don't wanna lose Ri-Ri-chi..." Miki softly sobbed.

Ri-Ri-chi then panicked, "oh- umm-" Chris then rubbed her neck awkwardly, "I just, um really don't want to-"

"Just wear the collar and leash," said a blond eight year old, handing his beloved stuffed bear, Jiko, to Miki, who gave a soft, "arigato" in return.

"b-"

"Do you really want Miki to be this stressed?" said Sakura, a bit cocky as her extremely long hair swayed behind her as she moved closer to Chris.

"...no" grumbled the American, hanging her head and slumping her shoulders as she realized she had been defeated by the demon child. Her hair barely covered her face as she hung her head in defeat.

Sakura held out the collar. Chris reluctantly put it on, and gave the leash to Miki. She looked at herself in the glass case across the room, her short hair hung just past the nape of her neck. She grunted in distaste, not only did she look like a boy, but she looked like a masochist as well. 'Why did the demon child need to cut my hair, anyway,' as she began to fall into to utter depression Miki's voice brought her out of it.

"A-are you s-sure?" stuttered Miki, holding Jiko as close to her as humanly possible, she honestly didn't want Chris to do anything she didn't like on her behalf, especially after Sakura cut her hair in her sleep...

"Yeah I'm sure..." mumbled Chris, just before the collar clicked into place. Miki snapped her head up with hopeful eyes, her tears vanishing instantaneously as a look of wonder filled their place when she heard the collar click into place.

If my brothers ever find out about this... she thought before Miki's words broke her thoughts.

"Yay! Now Ri-Ri-chi won't get lost!" exclaimed an ecstatic Miki, releasing Jiko from his death grip as flowers seemed to appear out of nowhere and surround the happy child.

"I wouldn't get lost anyway, b-but I don't need you worrying is all!" half snapped Chris, her anger fading as she saw Miki smile. At least she's happy...

"But now you won't be able to for sure," Miki said happily, taking the leash as Chris put her arm on top of the couch, giving a simple, "yeah, yeah yeah."

"Now was that so hard?" asked the smug demon child, smirking after watching Chris's will crumble from her twin's over-reactive responses in that reserved manner of hers. All according to plan she thought to herself. Her previous theory of Chris doing anything her twin asked of her having been confirmed.

Chris glared at her, mouthing "screw you"

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura with her fake innocence, reveling in Chris's temporary paralysis. She wouldn't...

"What does what mean? asked Miki.

She couldn't...

"Screw you, what does that mean?" asked Sakura, mocking her twin's personality.

Chris then fell off the couch, and turned to stone. Both parents looked up for a minute, but soon got back to their own work finding the scene in front of them to be quite normal for the trio.

"I dunno," responded Miki, turning to statue Chris, "hey Ri-Ri-nee?" began Miki. She then saw her friend's statute and panicked.

"Ri-Ri-nee! Oh no! What happened?!" exclaimed Miki quickly as she jumped up from the couch, her hands flying to her head.

"I dunno,'" Sakura lied, keeping her mock-innocence act up with a concerned, panicked tone.

"What should we do?" panicked Miki, "I've never even heard of petrification actually happening in real life, and in Perseus's tale they never told you if it was reversible!" Miki frantically told Sakura, who then faked even greater concern.

"Maybe it's not?" Sakura said, "maybe it's permanent and there's no hope of ever getting Chris back," Sakura taunted.

Miki paled, then went into hysterics, "B-but RI-RI-CHI!" she sobbed, tears flying from her face in seconds.

Chris suddenly bolted up, and in a swift motion she went to Miki while thwapping Sakura's head, "SAKURA SHUT UP! I'M NOT REALLY STONE!" she softened slightly and focused her attention on Miki, " It's okay sweetie." she shot a swift glare at Sakura, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Sakura pouted slighted and turned around, no longer wanting to face Chris. 'Why does that girl hate me so much,' she thought with a muddled look on her face. Miki yawned suddenly tired very tired, and went up to Chris and snuggled up against her. She was slightly shocked from the close contact from the girl, but soon got comfortable and allowed her to lay next to her.

Chris smiled slightly, 'Its funny how Miki is only half a foot shorter than me, but she still acts like a kid.' Again she smiled fondly at the 14 year old, 'also she has the mental capacity of a college grad,' she let her eyelids droop for a moment to let her thoughts settle, 'she is too innocent for her own good.'

Opening her eyes, she scanned the plane. Sakura was engrossed in some Japanese Magazine, called Rose Girls. Chris had scanned through it once and found no interest of the teen idols or who was dating who, that and she could hardly read the hiragana on the glossy pages.

The twins mother was currently on the phone, talking so fast, Chris couldn't understand, even with her basic Japanese skills. Chris shuddered from her memories of first meeting the twins. They would only speak to her in Japanese, and being the American she is, it sounded like word garbage.

flashback

Chris was walking home from cheer practice. She grumbled in distaste as she looked down at the short cheer outfit on her.'I could deal with short shorts, but a short skirt... Uhhhhg' Her hair was pulled back into a pony that fell a bit below her shoulders.

Why the hell am i cheerleader? I don't even like them! … then again they are paying me... thought Chris as she walked absentmindedly, until-

CRASH

"Ah!"said a small girl, roughly 8, as she fell down, landing on her butt and falling back while chris mimicked the action.

"Anata ga anata no jāku o okonatte iru tokoro o mitekudasai!" (watch where you're going jerk!) screamed a girl with flaming tips around the same age.

"Gomenasai!" (i'm sorry) the first girl repeated in an apologetically as she tried to gather their stuff, bowing repeatedly as she continued to return the other's scattered notebooks, pencils, pens, and books, shoving them back into chris's bag.

"Heimin ni shazai teishi!" (stop apologizing to the commoner!) screeched the flaming tipped girl as she now turned her rage to the icy tipped girl, currently on the brink of tears.

"H-hey leave her alone!" Chris responded, not knowing exactly what was going on, but didn't like it.

"Ippanjin o damara seru!" (silence commoner) screeched the flaming tipped girl.

"I said leave her alone!" snapped Chris, moving the teary eyed girl behind her. The young girl looked up at Chris with wide confused eyes.

"Watashi no hanarete anata no kitanai te!" (get your filthy hands off my sister!) screamed the enraged flamed tips, launching herself at Chris, who easily redirected her attack, while shoving Miki away from her.

Then with a Thump Chris fell down, and wrestled with the flame tipped girl, as the icy tipped girl continued to panic, "Sakura-nee-sama yamete kudasai" (please stop Sakura-nee-sama)

Chris pinned the firey tipped girl, "Now leave her alone!" she demanded, her aura spilling into the dark energy that is reserved for one of Chris's angry moods.

"Watashi ni nani ga shomin o dō suru ka o oshiete inai!" (don't tell me what to do commoner)

"Yamete kudasai!" screamed the icy tipped girl, gaining the full attention of the other girl and Chris,"please stop! please! Sakura-nee-sama!" she screamed once more, tears running down her face. Chris got off of Sakura immediately, in shock that the girl spoke English and was sobbing now. She suddenly felt bad...

"Heimin no gengo o hanasu teishi" (stop speaking the commoner's language!) snapped Sakura.

The blue tipped girl looked as if she'd break down at this rate, "Leave her alone already! Can't you see she's upset! you-you-demon child!" snapped Chris.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the new insult. no one had insulted her before, and now this commoner dared to! oh, now this commoner was at the top of her revenge list!

the commoner then softened at the sight of the sobbing girl, and she bent down to get to the girls level "hey, I'm sorry... I'm Chris," she gave a closed eye smile to the girl. 'Please let her speak more English,' she pleaded in her mind. When the young girl gave no sign of replying, she prodded with, "What's your name?"

"M-Mik-ki" stuttered the icy tipped girl as she rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away, "I-I'm s-sor-ry" apologized the girl, "t-thi-is i-is a-al-l m-my f-fau-lt"

"Oh no sweetie, it's not your fault," said Chris as she held Miki in her arms, as she tried to calm her down. The young girl clung to Chris, holding back a sob.

"I-If I j-jus-t w-watch-ched w-whe-re I-I w-was g-goi-ing-" she stuttered.

"No, I should have watched where I was going." Chris, continued. She noted that the young girl spoke English fairly well, and hardly had an accent.

"Imōto no heimin" (get your hands off my sister!" snapped Sakura, snatching Miki's hand and jerking her behind her, as she scolded her all the way home as they left Chris behind. She winced slightly, seeing the delicate young girl being roughhoused.

She remembered thinking before leaving, I feel sorry for whoever ends up with the firey-scratch that- whoever has to put up with her... poor kid... wonder who they were... and … WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED... but simply shrugged it off as nothing, tired of thinking already. she had to get home before her brothers ate every bit of food... again!

end of flashback

"Who knew all this would happen after that day" thought Chris. absentmindedly she scanned the plane, hoping that there was something amusing going on.

The twins father was also on his phone, but speaking English, "No we cannot make a commercial for your 'furry cat playthings'- why? Because it will not sell. Goodbye ."

The Twins' father was in charge of a producing company and they made tons of commercials, the girls even had a TV show, about... well Chris doesn't know-'but knowing Sakura-,' Chris thought, 'it probably involves pain. and a lot of it.'

The twin's father then looked up in a sharp motion, and Chris looked away so he wouldn't know that she was looking at him. The Twins father was a powerful man and a scary guy, and Chris didn't want to give him any ideas.

Then she looked at the twins' little brother. He was absorbed in some video game on his DS. 'Probably some Kingdom Hearts game,' she thought. She remembered walking in on him playing the second game, somehow she ended playing and getting hooked as well. Thats all Chris and the twins' little brother have in common.

Chris was feeling bored, and normally in a time like this she would just get up and walk around and get some water or something. But with the sleeping teen in her lap that was out of the question. So she decided to listen to the breathing of Miki.

Her breaths were slow and steady, like a small fire heating up. She could feel Miki radiate heat, like a kitten. If she listened hard enough she could hear what almost sounded like a…purring? Chris smiled and succombed to the wave of tiredness that swept over her. Soon they were both sleeping, Chris snored ever so slightly, causing Sakura to look up from her magazine and frown in discontent.

Although she looked angry, she was secretly jealous of Miki and Chris's relationship. around the time they met Chris, Miki and her had been forced to separate and weren't as close when she came to live with her sister, and away from her family.

Sakura's temper hadn't improved either, and finding out about the family secrets hadn't lightened her mood in the least, and she began to take it out on her ignorant sister. She didn't mean to, she just did, and miki started to fear her, somewhere along the line, and looked for someone else to lean on like they once did to one another.

Then when Chris came around, Miki clung to her as if her own sister would've killed her, her own twin! she now acted as if the whole damn world revolved around her. Sakura had figured Chris would stay in America. And Miki and herself could try to patch things up.

But no. Chris had to come along, and just had to become Miki's legal body guard, and head of security. Without .Even. Trying.

Ugh! That commoner infuriated her.

But soon Sakura forced herself to forget about it, it was easier that way. and decided to get back at Chris when they were home. That'd be fun, smirked Sakura, picturing the commoner fatigued from jet lag. one good thing about being a model, jet lag vanishes. And with that thought she returned to her Magazine.

The two girls laid together waiting for the arrival to their new home. The two girls slept in this position until a loud ding alerted the passengers of the upcoming captain's message. Miki opened her eyes cutely to listen to the message, gracefully and swift.

Chris however was not as cute. She bolted open and made a slight startled noise, gaining the attention of all passengers, all but the twins raising an eyebrow.

"Smooth," laughed Sakura.

"RiRi-chi?" Miki said meekly, "a-are you o-okay?" she asked as she cutely rubbed her eyes.

Chris just grumbled a "I'm fine," in response. Content with Chris's answer, Miki waited for the pilot's message.

"The plane will be arriving in fifteen minutes," the pilot's voice boomed over the plane.

Miki began to smile as she looked at Chris, "We're going to be home soon!," she said.

Chris feigned a smile, "Yeah," she said, 'I just can't shake off this feeling of... I don't know... change? Am I actually nervous?' She swiftly shook the feeling away, 'No. Way. In. Hell. Am. I. Nervous. A-Anyway I have to be the one who protects Miki, s-so I can't be scared.'****

Jess- (points remote at Z, clicks play and unfreezes her) Okay we're done!  
Z- WHAT THE HELL! YOU BASTARD!  
Jess-Oops I didn't mean too...(I totally did)  
Z- LIAR! SAKURA USE MIKI'S FLOWER POWER ATTACK AGAINST HER!  
Sakura- (smirks) Hey Miki!  
MIki- (turns around) what is it nee-sama? (flowers appear out of nowhere and surround her)  
Jess- Wait noooo! I'm sorry. Tooo Cutee! (falls to the ground from cuteness)  
Z- that's why I made her that cute!  
Jess-(frozen on the ground)  
Miki- uh, I don't get it, did I do something wrong (extremely confused  
Chris- Uh, It's nothing(Kicks Jess to side) she's just sleeping! (goes to Miki)  
Sakura- Stay the hell away from my sister commoner!  
Z- You do realize you were written by a commoner, right?  
Sakura- NO! upper middle class. there's a difference!  
Haruhi- Anyway, JessandJess21 would like 3 reviews for a quicker update soo review.  
Z- Otherwise it'll be a month.  
Jess- (springs to Life) Not a WHOLE MONTH.  
Haruhi- So review and leave all your comments, just don't be too mean.  
Z- Flame away, and tell us what you hate(grabs stink bomb) or this will go off on your site  
Jess- Zetta, calm down.. anyway Favs and reviews please cause we have the chapters pre-written... I can see them here!  
Z- I'm telling them to feel free to flame, how is that bad!?  
Jess- Nevermind, we're rambling. Just have a good night/day/morning.  
Z- See ya, and I hope you enjoyed your daily dose of insanity ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch-2  
Z- I'm Baaaack~  
Jess- You mean 'we're' back.  
Chris- Of course we'd be back, we have at least 5 chapters guaranteed! (hits Z upside her head) BAKA!  
Z- ooow! meanie! Miki! Chris is being mean~  
Miki- Riri-chi? why are ya bein' mean ta' Z-chan?  
Jess- Chris- you're dead.  
Chris-I'm not being- t-too mean!  
Z- (whining) She's being worse than Sakura to commoners!  
Miki-(wide eyed) RIRI-CHI!  
Chris- Z, I hate you, I'm so happy Jess is my maker!  
Z- See! she hates me too (crying)  
Jess-Well she loves me.  
Z- SAKURA! the commoner hurt my feelings!  
Sakura-(seeing red) you're going to die now. (cracks knuckles)  
Chris- (pales) I'm out!(runs out the door)  
Sakura- (chases Chris)  
Miki- Are you okay Z-chan?  
Z- yeah, (sniff) but Chris is a meanie pants!  
Jess- Hey, can we stay on topic... this is an Ouran fic but none of the Characters have been part of our story y-.  
Z- Haruhi was in the first part!  
Jess-Cameos don't count!  
Z-What's a cameos?  
Jess- Google it, and while you do, I'll say the disclaimer - We do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club... if we did why would we be doing this?  
Z- for fun, duh. (grabs remote) and this is a magical thing that i will now use to get revenge on Jess. (points at Jess and clicks rewind) see you after they finish the chapter(points remote to tv and clicks play)  
**  
Jet lag is something you learn immunity to when you're rich. When you're rich you go on fancy planes and private jets as if it normal (hey if you  
rich it is normal!). So it makes sense why the two brown headed twins were just peachy after the 18 hour plane ride from the USA. The two girls were happily chattering, like they had just been in a car for a few minutes.

Unfortunately for the short haired girl, she was not rich. She was not used to long plane rides or long car rides even. So when she stepped off the plane, she was grouchy, and it didn't help that Sakura was pulling on Chris's leash, like a dog.

"Sakura is this necessary?" Chris asked with a scowl. She looked around at the airport, people were already looking at her funny.

"What are you embarrassed?" Sakura asked with a coy grin on her face, "I'm making sure you don't get lost puppy" she continued to smirk at Chris.

Miki just looked at Chris with wide, sheepish eyes, "Sakura," she asked finally, "can I have a turn?"

Sakura just smiled at Miki with her eyes closed, "Sure sis, just hold her leash tight," she then leaned in and 'whispered', "You know how Chris is always getting lost," Chris growled but was relieved when Miki took the leash from Sakura.

'Well,' Chris thought, 'at least I'm not in the hands of that demon child anymore.' she continued to walk with Miki, 'how could the twins be so different anyway. I mean I thought identical twins were supposed to be.. I don't know.. the identical?' She looked around the airport some more, 'anyway I wonder where we are going? I really don't know Japan at all.'

Miki suddenly stopped, "Umm RiRi-chi?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chris responded, still slightly lost in her thoughts.

"How are you going to get around if you don't speak Japanese?" Miki continued, not noticing the older girl's sudden change in demeanor.

Chris hardened, suddenly realizing that her Japanese was okay... maybe the vocabulary of a five year old. Trying to defend herself, she said sharply, "I speak basic Japanese!"

Miki continued, not realizing that Chris was beginning to freak out,"But that's not enough to get around for the most part..." murmured Miki as she contemplated how to solve this problem.

"Well..." Chris began trying to find an excuse, "you're the one who brought me here without teaching me friggin' Japanese!" she finished letting anger swell over her.

Miki flinched, her eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry, but whenever I tried to teach you got bored and left," she said trying to defend herself.

"Oh yeah... I did do that didn't i?" Chris muttered, remembering all the times she had ignored the younger girl's lessons, suddenly wishing she had paid more attention.

"Will you stop speaking that commoner language!" Sakura yelled at the two girls, who were speaking in English the whole time.

"Sorry nee-sama!" Miki squeaked quietly, getting slightly scared at her twin.

"Shut up demon child" Chris said, using her favorite phrase in japanese.

"and stop using my language in vain!" Sakura continued.

Still speaking in Japanese Chris said, "Make me."

Scared from the scary energy being emitted from Chris and Sakura, Miki dropped Chris's leash, which Sakura quickly picked up. "Don't worry I will," after those words were said Sakura started to pull on the leash tighter and tighter, choking Chris.

Chris began gasping for air, 'Damn this friggin kid,' she thought while swiping her hands at Sakura.

"Sakura-nee sama," Miki squeaked, "stop you're suffocating RiRi-chi" she sobbed. The blond boy with the teddy bear looked at Miki, then glared slightly at Sakura.

No one made Miki cry while he was around, or messed with his favorite video game assistant...Come to think of it a lot of people did mess with Chris... Well no one makes Miki cry at least!

"Miki," Sakura began dangerously, "The puppy just needs to be trained."

'I really can't breathe,' Chris thought, 'someone stop her,' she thought. Suddenly, she started to swipe at Sakura quicker, a dangerous look in her eye. The quick spurt of energy was soon gone as slowly, black spheres crawled into her vision. She began desperately gasping for air, and gave up trying to hit the younger to try to release the collar from her neck.

Before she could remove the collar, the blond of the group went over to Sakura, finally having had enough and kicked her in the shin, "orusai" (shut up) he said dangerously.

"OW!" she shrieked releasing the leash, "you stupid little bastard!" Sakura yelled at her brother.

Chris collapsed to the floor with a heavy thump and breathed heavily.

She tried to mumble a "thank you" but no noise came out of her.

The blonde, noticing her slight sign of appreciation, shrugged, then went over to Miki and asked, "Home?" as if that was a whole question.

"Home," said Miki, laughing softly in her usual nervousness before a few guards escorted the family out, one of them with Chris slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Miki following as Sakura, the blond and their parents went on in the limo, Chris being ungracefully thrown in, her head on Miki's lap as she slowly came to.

'For those three,' Chris thought solemnly, 'this is the first time they will be home in years,' she sighed slightly, 'but for me... this is my first time away from home.'

"Umm... where are we going?" Chris asked once her throat stopped throbbing from it's previous abuse.

"To my lab. I live there," Miki responded casually, holding back all excitement.

"Your... what? What Lab?" Chris asked very confused. 'Miki had never told me of a lab... I wonder if it has vials and weird potions and mixtures. No I could never picture Miki as a... a mad scientist... Sakura maybe..but not Miki...!'.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here." she responded nonchalantly.

"So is it like all those sci-fi movies you showed me?" Chris asked trying to pry all information she could get out of Miki.

"Some parts..." she responded.

Chris paled. 'Crap,' she thought, letting her imagination get to the best of her, 'I'm going to be one of her experiments... I don't want cat ears or an extra arm... I knew Miki was too innocent!'

"Buuuttt," she said extending the 'u', "it's mostly like the school's"

"Well that's reliving," Chris tried saying like she wasn't worried for her life at all.

"And we're here." Miki said pointing out of the limo window.

"... you call this a house? it's a friggin' village!"

"I know, we have a lot of them to be honest" said Miki casually, "this is the one where I live, Sakura's is usually on the west side, but she moves around a lot."

Chris, gawked, then glanced to the side reminding Miki of Ru-Ru-nee when she muttered under her breath, "damn rich people" when she was little.

"Welcome back Master Miki, Master Sakura and welcome Master Copper," said one of the villagers, passing through the gate before them in their car.

"uh... how do they kno-" Chris began, and then trailing off thinking about all the times she was asleep when Miki could have taken pictures, and videos, and... blood samples.

"They know the whole family, don't worry about it Ri-Ri-chi" beamed Miki, exiting the limo with Chris close behind, Sakura stomping off to her room.

"So here's the tour," began Miki as they walked out of the limo, a few of the guards getting their luggage as the gate guard said, "I'll take your bags Master Cooper."

"oh-um-i-" began Chris as she tried to get her luggage.

"Ri-Ri-chi? are you coming?" asked Miki, her head cocked to the side like one would expect a dumb blond when confused. Chris sighed and just let the man take her bags.

"Oh-umm-Coming!" Chris told her, quickly returning to Miki's side as she toured around the house, "the buildings to the the left, and right are two of my labs, as is the basement, so please don't go into them unless i say you can or i haven't surfaced for too long."

"... am I your babysitter now or something?" grumbled Chris.

"And my bodyguard!" beamed Miki.

Chris wasn't sure if that was suppose to cheer her up, or Miki just being Miki, and followed her upstairs.

"That's your room," said Miki as she pointed to the right, opening the door to a room bigger than chris's family's apartment, and their neighbor's combined. the room was Chris's favorite color, harvest gold,with slate black accents and a deep crimson red bed. "It has a full bathroom, a full length mirror and a walk in closet, and a laptop." she turned to the left. She looked in the dresser drawers to find it already full of clothes, mostly consisting of boy jeans and tank tops. 'At least Miki got my style right' Chris thought, 'though with my hair this short and my chest binds, people are going to really start confusing me for a boy.'

"That one's mine, it has the same stuff, but it's colored and styled for me in light blues and purples," Miki told her happily, bringing Chris out of her thoughts.

"and the other rooms?" Chris asked looking at the other doors around the hallway.

"On this floor? Those are the servants', and there are three guest rooms too, but for the most part they live in the village so they're there for overflow, and there are a few bathrooms too." Miki told her as they went down the stairs, "but next to my room is Sakura's, hers is the same layout only in fire colors," chattered Miki. Chris frowned slightly, when she saw that she and Sakura had a similar color of red for their beds.

"Down here we have the dining room," a large table that could easily fit ten people, one on the short sides and four down the sides, lay in the room, a deep red table cloth on top with gold trim. on top of that was a vase of flowers, above a crystal chandelier, and beautiful landscapes of the ocean, meadows and lakes hung on the golden walls. 'Isn't this a little much for three people,' Chris thought to herself, but didn't say because she learned how rich people act when you judge their homes.

"Over here we have the kitchen," in it was five chefs, and a few people running in and out the doors. it was a fully stocked kitchen with state of the art machinery. "both ours' and the servants' food is made here, the chefs'll let us help out with pastries and simple meals, and if you want they can even teach you how to cook in your spare time," Miki informed Chris.

"What's that suppose to mean!" snapped Chris, 'no way in hell am going to become some damn maid!' she thought with anger.

"I just thought you'd want to have a suggestion for when you get bored." Miki curiously informed her, wondering if she had touched a nerve.

"Oh, okay" said Chris, instantly calm, 'maybe learning how to cook won't be such a bad thing, I mean maybe I can help out sometime' .

"Here we have a sitting room, over there a fitting room, and that's the infirmary for the sick and injured servants, and right over there is study you can use if you can't work in you room. that's my drawing room, and that's the music room-oh and thats the training room-Sakura likes to work with sensei-"

"Looks like i found my favorite room," Chris smirked, noting the fighting equipment scattered across the dojo.

"Huh? Oh well you have to call him first... but don't worry, you'll meet him at school, I think he's still head of karate club at ouran but I'll have to call them first to be sure..."

"Alright then..." Chris said, unsure where Miki was going with this.

"Oh and you'll like Ru-Ru-ee, I'm not sure about Kaoru and Hikaru though- but you should get along with Mori, and Kyoya!" Miki told her, not knowing about or acknowledging Tamaki's existence, and silently praying that Kyoya wouldn't ever visit... He's scary!

"aaaalriiiight" yawned Chris... it was a long drive there... and the time difference was kicking in. Miki deemed the tour over, walking chris to their wing.

"Night Ri-Ri-chi" Miki told her as she escorted Chris back to her room, tucking her in.

"Night Miki" said Chris as she curled up, yawning again.  
**  
Z- Miki you're so cute! (squeezing the life out of her)  
Miki- I-I can't breathe  
Sakura(back from beating up Chris)- Let go of her! (rips Miki away from me)  
Miki- Arigato nee-sama  
Jess-Aww sisterly... Love? Isn't it cute Z?  
Z- yep, now if you want more amusing scenes like this, review. flames are grudgingly accepted by Jess and encouraged by me.  
Jess- I do NOT ENCOURAGE FLAMES!  
Z- but you should grudgingly accept them, after all it is still a review~  
Jess- Fineee- please review.. it's the only way we know we're doing okay.  
Z- Nuh Uh! if they message us we know that too!- but please don't for we like reviewing a specific chapter  
Jess- Please just let us know you read the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3  
Z- hello my little ones~ sorry we haven't updated but i had the evil known as term paper and projects to do, which i still have and a 2 presentations, one of which i still have to do tomorrow, so please forgive my absence and laziness in not writing.  
Jess- FOUR F***ING WEEKS ZETTA! IMMA GONNA KILLZ YOU!  
Z- no reason for such improper grammar you know.  
Jess- AND WHAT"S WITH THE FRIKING LONG SPEECH!  
Z- i must apoligize for her, she's been a bit stir crazy and Chris isn't helping, nor the play.  
Jess- FRIKING HELLO FRIKING DOLLY!  
Miki- what's freaking?  
Chris- NOTHING! ON 2 THE STORY  
Miki- we do not own Ouran, but I do own Chris, my family and all the non-host-members not in the anime or manga **

**-  
**The next morning came quick, Miki was already awake and she was waiting for Chris to wake up too. Getting bored, "Wake up Ri-Ri-chi" beamed Miki.

Chris didn't move. She was still as a rock, and no traces of breathing could be seen on the boyish girl's figure.

"Ri-Ri-chi?" Miki repeated getting suddenly terrified, "Oh no," he mumbled, "I heard about this before... when Americans come into new places they go into a stress disorder.. and cannot wake up... RI-RI-CHI!" she yelled shaking her, "WAKE UP!"

It did not work.

"Sakura-nee-sama, can you come ov-"asked Miki, yelling frantically to her older sister, who decided to spend the first few nights with Miki, in her house. She did not trust Chris with her little sister at all!

"WHAT'S WRONG!" asked Sakura, having rushed over there in seconds.

"Chris won't wake up, can you help me?" frantically asked Miki. Sakura relaxed slightly and a wide smirk crawled across her face.

"Huh, sure thing, now we'll need a bucket..." She trailed off.

"Yay! now Sakura-nee'll wake up Ri-Ri-chi!" smiled Miki, too innocent, or ignorant to realize why a bucket wouldn't be necessary to do so, or why her sister deem it to be necessary.

Chris bolted upright, wide eyed and screamed, "Stay away demon child!"

"Yay! Ri-Ri-chi isn't in a coma!" exclaimed Miki as she threw her arms around chris's neck, much to the elder's surprise.

"Wha the- oof-" said Chris as she was taken down by an excited teen, falling off the bed and onto the, thankfully carpeted, floor. Chris groaned, rubbing her head to soothe the upcoming headache due to all the excitement, took a pause, then said, "and who told you I was in coma?"

"Well Americans fall into stress disorders when they're in new places and don't' wake up, like in a coma" said Miki, remembering the supernatural show that Sakura ran saying that.

"And who told you that" asked Chris as she sat up, miki still attached to her collared neck, the leash hanging off the bed.

"Sakuratold me," said person slowly crept out of the room, "why?" Miki said, not fully sure where this was going.

"Miki?" Chris said with as much sweetness she could shove into her voice. She was similar to a Sour Patch Kid, except, instead of being sour then sweet, she was more sweet then she turned into 'I'm gonna hurt you now,' okay so maybe she's not like a Sour Patch Kid, but anyway-

"Yeah?" Miki said with wide eyes.

"Can you give me a minute with Sakura?" Chris said cueing Miki to call the demon back into the room.

"Huh? sure thing-'Kura?" she only used it when she was confused, her old nickname for Sakura when they were little, now it was used only when her guard was down. it caught the girl's attention every time. "can you help me?"

Sakura bolted back into the room, "What is it?" she demanded, make-up half done on her face.

Miki stifled a laugh, while Chris continued to fake-smile.

"Miki, please leave the room, me and Sakura have to have a little talk"

"Okiley dokily" sang Miki cheerfully as she left the room, unable to read the atmosphere, which was currently black with tension and anger, "don't forget to come downstairs, breakfast is almost ready"

"Will do Miki" Chris replied in a sickly sweet tone, which was then replaced with a dark aura.

With that Miki left. Sakura gulped, door slammed shut behind her, courtesy of Chris.

When Miki got downstairs, she started humming slightly, and made breakfast for them when Chris and Sakura finished their 'talk'.

Miki faintly heard something that sounded like fighting upstairs, but shrugged it off after all, Chris wouldn't hurt Sakura, and can defend herself no problem.

Afterwards the duo came down, Sakura's pride bruised and Chris smiling, they then ate in relative silence, Sakura muttering under her breath different ways to get back at Chris. Chris pretended to ignore it, however she too was plotting ways to get at the demon child.

Chris then went back upstairs in order to find her school uniform. Walking up to her closet, she was greeted by a ocean of yellow. Gingery she reached for the hanger of the item, as if one touch would set it off like a bomb, due to it's fluffiness.

She took a minute to examine the dress, before promptly throwing it on the ground and yelling , "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR THAT!"

Miki, startled by Chris's sudden outbreak, came in to see what was going on. She found Chris sitting in the corner with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"RiRi-chi?" Miki began, "what's wrong?" she asked.

Chris gave no verbal response, but pointed at the yellow mound of fabric on the ground.

Miki only smiled, "Ri-Ri-chan," said, grabbing Chris's hand and dragging her to the closest, "I got this uniform for you," she grabbed a pair of black pants and a blue blazer. She also got a white long sleeve collared shirt, and a black tie with a purple stripe running down the middle.

Miki then left the room while Chris looked at the uniform that was now spread across her bed (which was now made perfectly-damn those maids work fast). Feeling like an ass for her childish behavior, she put on the uniform, leaving it unbuttoned and not putting her tie on either, mostly because she didn't know how to tie a tie, and she didn't really care to put the time into tying it everyday.

She saw Sakura and Miki wearing different outfits. Sakura was wearing a white belly shirt. on the 3/4 sleeves was a set of red and white striped cuffs. As per tradition to their school's uniform style code, she was dressed in a high waist red skirt that flowed to the floor. Covering her top was a red navy-style collar with strips identical to her cuffs. She off her cape-like covering laid a cream colored bow done perfectly, as to be expected from her. Her hair was down, flyaway free as usual with a vibrant shine. She smirked in satisfaction at Chris's reaction, her weight on her left as her thumb on the opposite side rested in her skirt's pocket, her eyes glittering with mischief as she turned to Chris.

Chris's eyes narrowed slightly, 'well that figures.'

Miki was sporting the same colors, but instead she was wearing a dress shirt, a pair of red dress pants, having asked if she could wear it instead after a few harassment issues involving Kaoru whenever she wore anything remotely feminine. It was his fault she feared both the color pink, and feminine clothing in public. Her hair was down like sakura's, but had multiple flyaways unlike her sister, but her aero tips falling throughout her hair, including the flyaways. She gave Chris a curious expression, her brows furrowed up as her eyes shone, head tilted slightly to the left.

Chris's anger vanished as she looked at Miki, and sighed, 'I knew that yellow thing was a joke,' she thought in relief, 'nobody would ever really want to wear that.'

After that they went outside, a limo waiting as usual for Miki, who then took Chris's leash as they rode to school. 'Why the hell am I still in this effing collar,' a irked Chris thought, 'I'm older than them!'

"Now puppy" smirked Sakura, seeing as Chris glared at the nick-name, "I want you on your best behavior."

"And don't worry, I'm sure everything'll be fine." Miki added with a reassuring smile, similar to those a school counselor, who Chris had often contact with in her old school, mostly for getting into fights back in NYC.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to the same school as you two," Chris said, then added with an unsure "aren't I?"

"Actually Lobellia was full this year, so you'll be going to Ouran..." Miki said very quietly, almost as if she wanted to sink into the seat behind her.

"What's an Ouran?" Chris asked slightly suddenly began to freak out, 'how the hell I am supposed to go to a school without knowing what the hell they're saying,' she thought forgetting her whole "I know basic" excuse.

"A school, only instead of it being all girls or all boys, its a private school for the well bred elite" sneered Sakura.

"And really talented people like you Ri-Ri-chii!" beamed Miki, still trying to be the peacemaker of the group, "our friend Ru-Ru-nee got a full scholarship to Ouran, and she's like you."

"I didn't apply to a scholarship," Chris asked unsure where Miki was coming from.

Miki then beamed, "Yeah, but, our family is paying for you, 'cause your parents said you were our problem now, which I still don't get 'cause you're the bestest friend in da whole wide world! I just filled out the application form for you. Seein' as you wouldn't get an academic scholarship in a million zillion years, and they want you in karate club, even if you're a few years behind, I know you'll catch up quickly" Miki finished, her 'Pep-Talk.'

"So I'm going to a different school..." Chris confirmed, sourly, with a wounded pride.

"Naturally," Sakura said with an air of importance.

"Sorry a'bout that," Miki said with a touch of embarrassment as she looked down, her bangs falling in her eyes.

Chris sighed, "Fine. but how am I going to-"

"Karou and Hikaru said they'd look after you for me!" Miki told Chris.

'Who are they?' Chris thought, worrying about the people Miki knew, knowing that they could be somewhat eccentric.

"What! You were talking to those two idiots!" Sakura sharply said, leaving Chris to infer that Sakura did not like them.

"They're really nice once you get to know th-" Miki tried to defend the two, um, 'are they boys or girls,' Chris thought, unsure of if the names were boys or girls names. She suddenly paled at the thought of two boys dragging her around all day, but decided to not worry about it at that moment.

"I'm not hearing this, my own sister betrayed me!" Sakura yelled, shifting her weight away from Miki and crossed her arms around her chest.

"No I didn't, they were the only ones I could think of-" Miki began, trying again to defend her choice in chaperones for Chris.

"What about Haruhi!" Sakura combated without looking at a pleading Miki.

"She's busy with studying, and her English isn't the best compared to the others..." Miki continued, still trying to make her point of why these people were chosen. 'Just who are these people and why does Sakura hate them so much?' Chris thought being slightly worried, as much as she hated Sakura, they did agree for the most part about people, outside of status that is.

"Then why not Mori!" Sakura gave yet another option for whom Miki could have chose to watch Chris.

"He doesn't talk..."

"Mitsukuni!"

"A grade above, and doesn't speak English"

" Kyoya!" Sakura said losing her cool and finally turned around to Miki and Chris, looking like Medusa as her hair flew and her vicious eyes glowed.

"He scares me!" cried Miki, sheltering herself from Sakura by snuggling into Chris's arm, clinging for dear life.

"Ugh, fine! But you better not catch their cooties!" snapped Sakura, feeling slightly hurt and extremely agitated as she sister clung to that stupid commoner.

"Thank you nee-sama!" Miki cheered, releasing herself from Chris, who grunted in response.

"Uh..." said Chris, not understanding the rapid fire Japanese. 'What the hell were they talking about?' she sighed, 'and how do I know they were talking about me?'

The car stopped, "We're here!"

"Huh?" Chris said, while her eyes widened at the sight of the school. Her old school was a large grey building, in the heart of New York City. It had the appearance of a jail, it even had armed guards at every exit and metal detectors at the entrance.

Now when she was looking at this school, she was shell shocked. First off, it was huge, bigger than her old school, it had many parts all in a light pink color. The main building had a castle like appearance, with a clock tower hovering above it like a guardian. "T-this is a school?" Chris muttered in bewilderment to herself.

With that Miki took Chris's leash and quickly walked out, catching the eye of some of the students who recognized the twins from their modeling jobs or family status, many murmuring as they saw the 'boy' on the leash, wondering who he was. Chris grumbled in protest, but never the less followed behind the girls.

When Miki and Chris made it the garden, Kaoru and Hikaru stood there, just as Miki figured, "Kaoru, Hikaru!"

'So they are boys,' Chris thought, slightly shifting her weight between her feet.

The other set of twins looked, surprised to see her, "Hey Miki," beamed Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Demon children," said Sakura, Hikaru, upon noticing the other's presence.

"Your mom told you guys right?" Miki confirmed rather than asked.

"Huh- oh so that's why she was trying to talk to us this morning!" said Kaoru, pointing to the young 'boy' behind Miki on the leash.

"What do you- ooooh" said Hikaru, now knowing what the other meant.

"Well do you guys think you can keep an eye on our puppy?" asked Sakura sarcastically. And although she disliked Chris, she could only smirk at the older girl's weakness in this situation.

"Chris's American and doesn't speak much Japanese..." Miki trailed off, a look of worry materializing on her face.

"Don't worry" said Hikaru.

"We'll take good care of him, right Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

Him. Chris thought to herself, but soon let the idea go, after all, they couldn't be worse than Sakura, right?

"Of course Kaoru" said Hikaru.

"Thank you guys so much," beamed Miki, handing the leather leash over to Kaoru.

"No prob-" began Karou as Hikaru looked at him, "it'll be our pleasure" finished Hikaru.

With that the Hinomi twins left, more gossip flying involving the set of twins. Chris looked at the girl's retreating figures, filling up like a balloon of despair.

"Now Kaoru, what should we do with our new pet?" asked the mischievous carrot top.

Great, Chris thought, another rich freak calling me their pet. She looked up at the two twins.

They were about two inches taller than her, so the top of her head reached up to their eyes. They had bright orange hair that was styled into a messy orange spike, but was obviously styled with care, Chris also noted that the parts on their hairs was different. Perhaps if Chris put more effort in, she could tell the two apart, but she could hardly care less. They were also wearing the same blue uniform that she was, maybe they think I'm a boy , Chris thought, That and I have short hair and bind my chest.

"hmmm, perhaps-" one of the twins began, however the dialogue was soon tuned out by Chris who was trying to keep her calm.

Chris was beginning to formulate a plan on how to get away from the two devils that were holding her leash. First she was going to kick one of the twins in the crotch area, preferably the one who was holding the leash. Then she was going to use her hand as a knife and slash the other one in the throat. However, before she could follow through on her plan, a voice sounded and stopped her plan in its whole.

"YOU TWO!" snapped Kyoya, looking as if he just got up from bed. Although his hair was prestien, his glare filled glasses not fully hiding huge bags under his eyes.

"Huh" said the red headed twins, a bored expression on their faces as they faced an angered Kyoya while still holding the 'boy's' leash.

"You are needed in the host club," Kyoya said in an icy cool tone, with a dangerous undertone. When the twins didn't make a move to do as he said, Kyoya added a stern, "Now!" and with his glasses lighting up, turned around and walked away without even noticing Chris was there. What's his problem? Chris thought.

"Fine" "Sure" "Whatever" said the twins and with ease, tugging on Chris's leash, "follow us umm... what's your name?"

"Chris," she said in a monotone.

"Alright, well follow us Chris," the twins said in unison, looking slightly amused at the American name, while putting the slightest bit of pressure on the leash.

Chris did as she was told and followed the twins and Kyoya, who only realized 'he', as in Chris, was there only after they got to the club. Kyoya looked at the young 'boy' with increased curiosity, then looking down he scribbled something onto his clipboard.

"Okay," Kaoru began, while tying Chris to a lamp that was in the host club room, "stay here while we," he pointed wildly at Hikaru and him, "complete our morning duties."

Chris loathed how he talked to her in English like she was an idiot, however she just leaned against the wall and let her head hang. The twin named 'Kaoru ' had a heavy Japanese accent, unlike Miki, although he still spoke English fairly well. She let herself get lost in her thoughts.

She hardly noticed with the one named Kyoya came up to her, "Watashi o yurushite,(pardon me)" he spoke in a smooth manner, Chris just looked at him as he continued to speak in Japanese, she could understand what he was saying, just she had no clue on how to respond "Anata ga koko ni iru riyū o ki ni shinai baai wa, watashi ga motomeru koto ga dekiru?( If do not mind, may I ask why you're here?)" as he examined her collar, noticing the Hinomi family crest on her instead of a name tag, a crescent moon with a vine going up it with a cherry blossom in the remaining space.

'What is he saying?' Chris thought, 'I could understand part of what he was saying, but I don't think he was saying I'm here, why are you?' The boy continued, to talk in Japanese, while Chris just stared at him. She could tell that he was trying his best to be polite, however Chris soon got lost in his words. She soon took to studying his features. He had jet black hair, like shadows dancing in the night. . He was also fairly tall, standing at her tallest, she only reached up to the start of his head. He had onyx eyes, that were hidden behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. Overall, he looked like a nerd, an attractive nerd, but still a nerd.

Finally she got annoyed at her inability to understand him and blurted out, "I cannot speak that great Japanese," and then swallowing, her pride like an oversized pill, she muttered, "Please, speak English."

Kyoya looked slightly irked , that Chris hadn't told him earlier, seeing how he was describing to Chris the host club rules, but soon plastered a fake smile on his face, "Of course Mr.," he trailed off letting Chris know that he did not know 'his' name.

"Cooper." Chris began, "my name is Chris Cooper."

Meanwhile at Lobelia...

"Miss Hinomi?" asked the principal, looking at their top student. The principal was a tall woman with long dark purple hair often kept in a bun that appeared to be tugging at her face and pulling her face tighter. She had a light silver color for her eyes, that could easily be mistaken for a pale blue. Her strong cheekbones gave her a strong look, and overall she was a very pretty lady, not appearing a day over 30. She was known to have mood changes, diagnosed with borderline personality disorders, so the young girl was unsure of what mood she was in right now.

Adding to her adult appearance was her clothing. She was adorned in a business woman suit that was the color of burgundy. The coat was buttoned up the top button and had the slightest bit straining in the bust area. Her skirt was tight and reached mid thigh, still giving a lot bare skin visible to the plain eye. Underneath her jacket was a silk chiffon, white shirt that was visible from her jacket. The only youthful thing about her outfit was a pair of high heeled stiletto shoes, that had an ankle strap and the same color of burgundy as her jacket.

"Yes Watanabe-san?" Miki softly responded, wondering why she was taken out of her AP course, while thinking please be in a good mood. Please be in a good mood. Miki sighed longingly, thinking about what important topics her class is learning about, before she could get lost in her own world of educational adventure's Watanabe-san spoke.

"You are going to fill in for Sato-sensei while she's on maternity leave, understood?" the principal told her with swift and deliberate words that scared her students to no end with its icy undertone. Miki physically cringed, knowing this mood was the infamous striking hawk or as Miki would call it, "Female Kyouya."

Pretty much this was the personality that people tended to run away from in fear with their tails between their legs. In this mood. Watanabe-san was very strict and acted like a teacher from a strict Catholic School in an old movie... actually sometimes like a Tsar dictator to be honest, catholic teacher was on her better days.

Miki squeaked in fear, then nodded her head uncontrollably. I can't just say no to her while she is like this. If I do I'-Ill be in b-bigger trouble! but I know absolutely nothing about teaching, let alone 1A! Miki looked up at the principal, whose form was quickly changing. Oh no, Miki thought, now what is she going to do?

The principal sat down on her desk, which is a thing the striking hawk would never do, and released her hair from the confides of the bun. Miki swore she heard a small sigh of relief from the purple locks of hair that now hung in loose curls on Watanabe-san's petite shoulders.

Miki recognized this form as "the freelancing artist" principal. When she is like this, her personality does a total 360 and becomes one of a 'on rules, there are no rules' persona. The principal even develops a bit of a southern accent.

"Good," said Watanabe-san, relaxing in seconds, "'n dun worrey 'bout a thin' sweetie, ye'll be fiiinnne."

"yes'um" Miki spoke in a resigned tone, silently praying to whatever controlled her sister's temper that she wouldn't snap at her.

"'n here," said Mrs, Watanabe, giving her a soda can, "'ave fun n' no law suits, m'kay?"

"Of course Wanatabe-san."

"'n stap be-yin soooo fermeal, k'all meh Tomo-chan,"

"As you wish Watana- I mean Tomo-chan?" Miki said shifting her weight between her feet uncomfortably, while holding the soda can like a precious jewel.

With that a now severely confused Miki exited the principal's office, going to her class to gather her belongings before going to class 1-A, dragging her feet as her head hung. She vaguely wondered how much Sakura would kill her as she entered her classroom in silence.

"Hinomi-san!" exclaimed the teacher, Tanaka-san, surprised to see her prized student not only late, but depressed nonetheless!

"ohiayo minna-san, ano Watanabe san says I have to teach lower science while Sato-sensei is on maternity leave," she informed them monotonously, her feet dragging against the tile floors slowly as she exited, her sky blue kitty-cat bag on her back.

The class stayed silent for a minute before, "There goes a dead girl walking," said the shimmering redhead, with perfect diction, whose name was Rika, in a grave tone. Rika was a pretty girl, she always sat up straight and spoke with the most articulate word choice. She had Cardinal red hair that flowed onto her ivory shoulders. On top of her head, was a big bow that matched the color of the bow on the school uniform, complementing her ivory skin and doll like physique.

"How long do you think she'll last?" asked Ai, her deep blue hair flowing down her back, and the tanest of the school. her bright green eyes shining with concern for her little friend.

"I give her a day," said Tamiyo, "no teacher's lasted more than a month in Sato-sensei's class, a and a lamb like 'nomi-chan is a goner." spoke the tomboy, rolling her gray eyes, brushing her dark green bangs out of her face, wondering why her bob was longer than most for a breif moment.

The rest of the class agreed silently, Miki was delicate, intellectual, a doormat. Not street smart, tough and strict like Sato. Miki was doomed

Miki took a deep breath, hoping that what was said about her twin's class wasn't true. that is , until she saw Ito-sensei, the only male teacher in the school, snap, " Ugh! those girls have no manners! I cannot believe Watanabe got me to watch those little devils!" whined the man, until he saw Miki that is.

"Hinomi-chan!" he exclaimed happily, hugging the smaller before placing her down, "what are you doing here honey?" he asked his favorite history student.

"Watanabe... 1-A ... teaching..."

His eyes went wide, "Oh honey," he told her sadly, leading her to the door as they heard screams, maniacal laughter and crashes come from the room. Miki was like a prisoner walking to her death sentence. Ito-sensei looked at her sadly, "Good luck honey," before bolting from the scene, leaving a cloud of dirt behind his designer clothes.

Miki stared at him and looked at the door that held so much noise behind it. Miki took a deep breath and entered the chaos filled room, unsurprised to see her own twin leading it. The class gave no recognition of the small girl who entered. "Excuse me," she whispered, and then with a bit more power behind her voice, "Class please." She still got no response, looking around the classroom, hoping that someone she knew could help her.

but the sight that greeted her was not what she expected. Cursing, swearing, fighting, screaming, insults flying, tackling, and making out on the desks and... "no... nononononononoNO!' Miki screamed in her head,a boiling pot anger bubbling in her at the sight of the... the disgraceful treatment she was being given!.

First she's taken out of her favorite class without knowing what was going on.

Then she's forced to teach while Sato is on maternity leave.

And now the class for whom she is sacrificing her learning experience to try and aid theirs is being chaotic, disrespectful and to top it all off, not even acknowledging the sacrifices being made for their own benefit!

Instead they're burning, and tearing apart textbooks, scribbling on desks, pranking one another, screaming, laughing obnoxiously loud, and fighting in the middle of the class. they're sitting on desks and making out, scarring the girl's virgin eyes.

Miki snapped, for once her quiet voice booming, "QUIET!"

The class stopped for a moment. Sakura silently cursed the world out for making her sister their new teacher, while the rest of the class was stunned that they even had a teacher, let alone the fact it was the school's best and brightest.

"Now I do not care for your disregard for education, and will i tolerate anyone disrespecting my teachers, and you complete disregard for your own education, and even your misconduct and lack of ability to follow the school code." Miki told them as she paced in the front of the room. then suddenly stopped, turning to the class as she told them seriously, a dark undertone developing, "But no one. No one messes with school property."

She paused, her eyes filled with childish rage as she then said "AND I'M TALKING ABOUT MY DAMN TEXTBOOKS!" she said, in regards to the fire in the classroom where her favorite textbook was being burned, torn apart and -how could they be so cruel-written in! these weren't just any old set of her textbooks either. She was special edition. Written by her and her personal staff. In less than a day nonetheless! She was her child, and no one, no one goddamnit! No one messes with her child!

"Now you little demons better get this class in order in two minutes, be back in your seat and have your textbooks open to page 72 or I will slap the crap out of you myself! And since I'm still a student the abuse laws mean I'll only be suspended and coming up with worse punishments for your insubordination! got that!" snapped Miki, her glare easily capable of cutting through a hundred feet of solid ice.

The class nodded, Sakura now mortified of her sister. She had figured that she had a dark side, somewhere, but figured it was light mischief at the worst. She hadn't ever dreamed her sister could be this... this... dark! and over textbooks nonetheless! in hindsight, it wasn't surprising,and even would make others laugh, but when witnessing it, in that moment, it wasn't funny. It was terrifying.

"And if I hear any of you writing in my textbooks so help me GOD! I will tear out your entrails!" she told them in that same tone, her eyes narrow, her brow furrows in anger.

Watanabe's choice was proven correct as the now mortified class quickly did as she told them, done in a minute and fearfully awaiting her lesson.

"Now if I'm correct, you were at chapter..." she began. Halfway through her course she grabbed a stack of textbooks (but not her special ones), and dropped them on the ground with a thunderous THUD, gaining the attention of the sleeping students like her sister.

"Now we will have a quiz on this. Now. Open notes. No sharing. Anyone that does will have to deal with the Jiko punishment." said Miki darkly, Sakura being the only one who knew that meant she'd crush them.

In a hug, and quite possibly break a few bones in the process. Sakura had once received the Jiko punishment and it resulted in a few broken ribs and a bruise around her midsection, so it was no surprise when she looked a bit nervous at the idea of "the Jiko treatment" then quietly got to work on her quiz, silently wishing she hadn't fallen asleep.

The whole class saw Sakura working and followed her example, swiftly working and in utter silence, mainly in despair, not knowing anything on it but too scared to do anything else.

When she received her quizzes, she swiftly graded them, the class dead silent. all cell phones having been confiscated before by Ito.

"Good, half of you passed. and the other half failed miserably."Miki seemed to look at Sakura as she said, "Those of you that failed, take better notes and ask questions. otherwise it's your fault. understood?" asked Miki, an air of leadership flowing around her. "All of you should have passed nonetheless because you have known of this for weeks, however the choice to succeed or fail and waste your time is your own."

The class nodded. Sakura cursed out the world, having barely gotten a 70. She used to have a 'deal' with the teacher that guaranteed at least a 80 on all quizzes, she guessed that won't be in effect for the next few months, with Miki in charge.

As soon as the bell rang the class and Miki vanished, off to lunch, leaving her class wide eyed and wondering what just happened.

Miki ran to her friends; Tamiya, and Ai were surprised to see her alive, let alone unharmed at lunch, sitting at their usual table as she skipped to the table, humming the chorus of 'Do Better' by Say Nothing.

"What happened?" asked Tamiya, trying to understand why 1A's tables actually froze and looked... nervous?-was that even possible?- until Miki nodded at them and smiled, 1A then resuming their usual shenanigans.

Miki's eyes sharpened, "They messed with my book" she growled.

The Ai of them laughed a bit nervously, Tamiya nearly falling over as 1A look terrified at their new teacher's sudden change in mood.

"O-Only Miki... t-the sweetest k-kid ever...c-can scare 1A" she roared as she clutched her sides, a few tears falling down her face as she tried to stop.

Rika looked concerned for, and a bit scared of, Miki, stuttering, "W-what h-happened?"  
as she had just gotten there.

Ai smiled as 1A glared at Tamiya, effectively silencing her, only to stop doing so when Miki gave them 'Demon Princess' glare. she had to resist laughing then, after all, it would be oh so rude.

The three of them were a few years older than her, Tamiya the youngest of the three at 16, Ai 16 and a half and Rika the oldest at 18, having entered school later than the rest.

Miki growled.

"So what's morale of the story?" whispered Rika to the side, their friend cutely eating her sandwich and juice, her china doll like and proper manners showing she was obviously the most proper out of everyone in the school.

"Don't mess with Miki's books." said Ai , wearing the same uniform as Miki. she was obviously the buffer for the group, smart like Miki, and proper like Rika, but had enough of Tamiya's personality to get along with all three of them. She softly spoke, "she is one of the demon children's twin ya know."

Tomiya, the most rebellious of the group, ditching the ribbon, slightly messy hair and narrowed eyes. she happened to be the only one that could survive in any landscape, solely because of her social skills and street smarts.

She nodded her head in agreement, "The ring leader nonetheless had to be Sakura Hinomi. how those two are like that," she gestured to Miki in front of them as she took notes from her missed class and experiment, given to her by Ai, and then to Sakura, currently laughing as one of the demon children were attacked by another. "Beats me. But one thing's fer sure, yin," she pointed to Miki,still working diligently "and yang" she pointed to Sakura, still laughing maniacally.

The other two silently agreed, the bell rang and they went to their next class together, sitting in their tight group of four, Miki front left corner, Ai next to her on the right, Rika behind Ai and Tomiya behind Miki, to the left of Rika, all in front and center in the class.

Text books were passed out and Miki saw red, "WHO INKED THIS!" (Sakura. Sakura totally did it. :) )  
**  
Miki- SAKURA!  
Sakura- eep!  
Miki- (chasing sakura)  
Haruhi- wow. why is so long?  
Z- well we wanted two chapters, but i kinda have to make up for not letting her update for a month...  
Jess- (rocking back and forth in emo corner)  
Z- hopefully she'll recover if we update this week as well, so please give us feedback (bows)  
Chris-... who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with Z?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Jess- ZETT WHAT THE HELL!  
Z-Hey you told me to update more often!  
Jess-But twice in a week! We are going to run out of chapters!  
Z-Heey we have four more written and we have the entire plot written! And you know its almost time for you know what!  
Jess-Ahhh not CAPT! DAMN CAPT!  
Z-At least yours doesn't count yet!  
Jess-Its worth a test grade!  
Z- 2 in some  
Jess- (screams like a banshee and runs to the library.)  
Z- so those do exist  
Miki_ what?  
Z- banshees in libraries  
**

'I effing hate my life,' It was bad enough that she was wearing the damned leash, but what was happening now was too far. She was currently being walked around like a prized show dog, by the one and only Kyoya Ootori. Actually the person was not the big issue, Chris's issue was the stares, and glares by groups of girls they passed.

With a sour look on her face, she glared at the young man who was plastering a smiling at young girls who would swoon, at his words, which Chris guessed was about 'him'. On top of this she she had to stifle laughs and hold back gags, at the same time, when looking at the female school uniform, (which yes was the same one that was in her closet this morning!)

Looking back at Chris, Kyoya said, "Cooper-san-"

Chris cut him off, "Just call me Chris," she replied curtly.

Kyouya smiled respectfully, Chris just wanted to slap him 'How can he be so happy. When we are both obviously uncomfortable.'

"Of course, Chris," he said, her name forming a foreign sound on his tongue, "I wondering how Hinomi-San was doing?"

"Miki?" Chris asked out loud, just wondering how Kyoya knew Miki, but decided to play along, "Oh she is doing fine."

Kyoya smiled, "Oh well that is good."

"But, um," she paused trying to remember what Japanese said to each other at the end of their names to sound formal, "Ootori-san," she said with a slight swelling of pride from her recollection of Japanese, "may I ask how you know Miki?" Chris hated acting so fake and preppy around the male, however she wanted to know everything he knew about Miki.

"Oh, you don't know?" he asked somewhat confused, "Miki never told you?"When Chris shook her head he continued, "Our families work closely together. I noticed the Hinomi family crest on your um, colar, and figured you were part of the family."

Chris looked down and surprised to see the familiar crest of the Hinomi on her collar. How she didn't notice it before slightly troubled her, however she hardly cared.

Before she could say anything else Kyoya interrupted her again, "Although Miki never once mentioned having an older brother," he said analyzing Chris with his eyes slanted slightly. 'I guess he thinks I'm a bastard child or something,' Chris thought not even processing the fact that Kyoya had called her "brother."

"Huh," Chris said out loud just thinking of something, "umm Ootori-San, why are you um dragging me around?" she asked just realizing the boy leading her to some place.

"Well. I saw that you did not speak Japanese very well and since you are related to Miki, I think it's only courteous to be your personal translator for the day." He concluded with turning around and giving me a 'smile'.

"Oh well thank you, I guess" Chris said mumbling the last part. 'I better not tell him that I'm not actually related to Miki because for some reason I get the feeling he isn't one to just help someone out of the 'goodness' of his heart.

The two arrived at a classroom door, which Chris guessed was the room that was her current in, Chris saw a lot of people who she would have called a "nerd" back in the US. People were sitting quietly, with their noses in books, and Chris swore that at least half of them had glasses.

The teacher was a young woman, not older than the early 20's, with ivory skin and soft blond hair, reaching to her shoulders in waves. Her baby blue eyes were fixated in a book, that was at least a foot long and six inches thick. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants that was tight at the hip, but loose towards the ankles. Her top was a flowy golden blouse, that was crinkled in the front and loosely fit her petite form. Overall she was the pure image of a girl; small, blond, pinked-lipped, and doll like.

Looking around the room, Chris noticed that viles scattered the room, along with thermometers, and a poster that with a man in a lab coat and crazy goggles 'It doesn't take a genius to know this is a science room,' Chris paled, 'but I suck at science, and this doesn't look the science class I'm used to.' Back in America, Chris was in the lower science class, in a public school, so her knowledge of this subject was not that great.

"Well," Kyoya said urging Chris on, "let's go."

Chris nodded stiffly, and moved like her body was full of cement, to the teacher, who looked up and smiled at Chris. "Hello, Cooper-san," she said in perfect English with a voice that sounded like bell chimes, "I was told by Miki-Chan that you might be brought here." She smiled even brighter and said, "Although this is not your class, you are aware correct?"

Chris could only nod at the woman's words.

The teacher laughed, "I knew this you knew this was not your class. Okay you want to go to room 203, the other science classroom," she grabbed out a map of this floor that she had all prepared for Chris, "it's just down the hallway." Just to make sure Chris wouldn't get lost she grabbed a neon pink highlighter and highlighted the path from the one classroom to the other.

"Um," Chris began, "thank you."

"No, problem," the teacher said, "feel free to come to me if you ever have any questions about the school or anything. Oh and I am Hamada-Sensei, if you wanted to know." The teacher walked with Chris and Kyoya until they reached the doorway, "have a good day." She said while practically shoving them out the door and slamming it behind them.

Chris and Kyoya looked at each other in pure confusion until he gained his composure back, "Sorry for bringing you to classroom, I just assumed," he stopped, unsure if what he was about to say was going to be offensive.

However the young "boy" continued for him, "I'd be a super genius. It's okay, Ootori-san, I get it a lot," she said with a smile. Then followed by a laugh, "Miki really is something right," Chris smiled at the thought of Miki.

"Well, then," he said somewhat irritated about the slight delay, "let's get going now," his voice losing any warmth he might have faked from earlier.

"Well you're a stiff," Chris mumbled under her breath, quiet enough for only herself to hear. Then she said, "you know you don't have to keep holding onto that," she said motioning to the leash.

"I do, since Miki wanted you to." he said monotonously, "anyway, this is the easiest way for me to show you to your classes."

Chris couldn't argue with him, because he did have a point, if he wasn't showing her around she would be lost. When they finally arrived at the classroom, Chris was greeted by a very different atmosphere. Books were being thrown around like dodgeballs, and a teacher was sitting in the corner waiting to teach. 'This reminds me of home.' she thought to herself, 'thank God Miki isn't here or she would be freaking out,' she was seeing a group of kids ripping up a textbook.

"Sate kurasu," the teacher said, "Sagyō suru jikan." Like a switch the class suddenly transformed into the ideal classroom for all teachers.

'Suddenly,' Chris thought deadpanning, 'it's not like home anymore.' Then she looked up to Kyoya to translate.

"He said, 'Okay class, time to work'," he said without having to process what the meaning of his words were.

The rest of the class went like this, Kyoya would translate simultaneously to the teacher's words. Although Chris had barely anytime to understand the class, she still took some decent notes. After class was over, Kyoya dragged Chris over to the teacher for introductions.

"Ōita-sensei kon'nichiwa. Kore wa watashi no yūjin Kurisu· kūpādesu. Kanojo wa amerikakaradesu.(Hello Oita-san . This is my friend Chris Cooper. It's((really she but it neutral term. meh.)) from America.)"

The teacher smiled and looked at Chris, "Ah yes, I had heard about you from Miki!" she said with a huge smile.

'Just how does everyone know Miki?' Chris thought.

"I am Oita-Sensei, you're science teacher." he looked at Kyoya, "oh and you're being nice showing Chris around."

"Oh you know me sir," Kyoya said, "always giving," Chris couldn't help but think he was lying.

Chris took a minute too look at her teacher, he had neatly cut brown hair and brown eyes. On his face was a slight stubble, and wrinkles were starting to form around his eyes and forehead.

'He seems nice enough,' Chris thought.

The rest of the day went fairly smooth, Kyoya would translate everything all her teachers would say, and she would nod and write it down. Chris was practically panting from over stimulus of her brain. Kyoya just looked at her with a puzzled look, how could someone of the Hinomi family be so... dull?

Chris followed Kyoya to the room where she met up with him that morning. When the duo approached the room they heard faint screams from inside, "Chris, Chris, Where are you?" Chris sweatdropped, 'Did they really think I'm lost?.' Then she heard them say , "We'll have to tell Miki, that Chris ran away... but how will she deal with it?"

"But Hikaru she gave us only one job," Kaoru said.

"I know, but, what can we do" Hikaru yelled.

Sighing Kyoya entered the room, Chris in tow, "You two get ready, the club starts in 15 minutes." His voice was low and dangerous.

The two redheads lost all looks of worry in their eyes when they saw that their lost 'puppy' was safe with the Demon King. They then saluted curtly at Kyoya and chanted, "Yessir," and the two walked off somewhere to get ready for this 'club,' which Chris had no idea what it was. Looking around all she could see were tables, 'Perhaps its a book club?' she thought desperately.

"MOMMY!" A male voice squealed, "HARUHI WON'T WEAR THE OUTFIT!"

"But sempai," a low feminine voice moaned, "today's not a cosplay day, so why would I be the only one dressing up?"

"Haruhi," the male demanded, "as your dad I demand you to wear this." He held up a skimpy outfit that looked like a cat.

Chris looked at the male. Although she could not fully understand his words, she could clearly read body language, and he floated, like a girl. He appeared to be an inch taller than Kyoya, making him at least six foot. He had a mop of pale blond hair on his head that fell in his face. 'He has friggen purple eyes,' Chris noted, 'purple eyes, he has to be-,'

"Gay," Chris thought out loud, making her presence known.

The twins erupted into a volcano laughter, while Haruhi just stifled giggles and Kyoya tried to hide a smile.

"Mommmy," the male whispered hiding behind Kyouya, "who is this stranger?"

Kyoya just sighed, "This is Mr. Cooper, Chris Cooper."

Chris waved in a bored expression, wondering when Miki would come. Although the actual words were pretty foreign, she could still understand her name, she also got the feeling that she was about to get questioned . 'Just what the hell is this place,' around her was a bunch of tables, like she took note of earlier, and she could faintly smell cakes somewhere in the room.

"She doesn't speak much Japanese." Kyoya explained to the others(and by others he meant Tamaki).

"Oh I see," Tamaki said, still in Japanese then looking at Chris he said in English, "Can you" he pointed at Chris in a wild motion, "Understand Me," he ended the statement by pointing at himself.

"Yes, I understand you," Chris responded with a muttered "idiot" under her breath. Either the blond didn't hear it or ignored it as he continued on his cheerful tirade.

"So what are you doing here kind sir?" He asked Chris who just stared at him as he continued, going on about the host club, while doing exuberant motions with his whole body, "you do know that this is a host club for Women, however if you do swing this way," he got right into Chris's face, and then snuck up to her ear and whispered, "we can always make exceptions."

In a swift motion, Chris's fist collided with the blonde's face. He was on the floor, clutching his face with crystal tears brimming in his eyes. Everyone looked at Chris, surprised and wide-eyed.

Blushing Chris yelled, "Never get into my face like that again or I won't go that easy!" In truth she only used about half of her full power, but due to the blond's weakness, it felt much stronger.

The twins looked at Chris wide eyed before bowing down. "You are god," they said in unison doing the whole bowing motion. 'What the hell is this place exactly' she thought, looking with shock at the two redheads at her feet.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, then wrote in English, "Miki's?" Chris was guessing that she saw the collar on her neck.

Chris smiled, remember all of Miki's talks about the wonderful friend she had from Japan, "I'm guessing you're Ru-Ru-nee? huh?"

Haruhi smiled, nodding 'his' head, seeing as their guests had yet to arrive.

"So what's up with that" she asked, pointing to Tamaki, who was in the middle of some kind of... dance. He reminded her of her older brother. the idiot ran off to Japan with the ingenious plan to become a mangaka, "and why are you dressed up like a dude."

The brown haired girl closed her eyes, and with a huge sigh, began to tell her story.

"Well, it started like this," began the brunette, "I was minding my own business, and looking for a quiet place to study. And then I came to this room, thinking it was abandoned. So I opened the door, and rose petals, rose petals, flew at me-I almost choked on one, too-Anyway, I broke a vase, that was worth more than my life," Haruhi rolled her eyes and glared slightly at Kyoya.

Chris raised an eyebrow, now suspicious of Kyoya. but to be honest it didn't surprise her really.

"and I was forced to work at this host club."

Chris nodded, "Ah, I see so this is a host club then?" she said, "what exactly is that?"

Haruhi looked at Chris with a slight look of irritation, "It's a club where-" Haruhi was cut off by the blond idiot.

"It is a club where handsome young men, like moi, with way too much time on their hands, entertain young women with also too much time on their hands," he said with glitter and flowers floating behind him.

"Entertain huh," Chris said, thinking of all the dirty things that could mean 'entertain,' especially when a boy is entertaining women.

Haruhi got close to Chris and whispered, "Its not that kinda entertain, the oaf over there just picked that word. It's more like sit around and flirt with girls until they bleed from their noses." she told Chris, who laughed in return, although still feeling rather uncomfortable in a 'host club'.

**Meanwhile at Lobelia...**

"Hinomi-sensei?" asked Ito, now referring to her as an equal in teaching.

"huh?" she spoke softly, turning around.

"Me and rest of the staff were wonderin-"

"You'll be teaching the staff how to discipline 1A from now on," Watanabe informed her.

Ito looked sheepishly at Miki, mouthing, "Sorry,"

Miki blinked a few times, processing Watanabe's words that were slowly being processed, "Until when?"

"Four o'clock."

"Understood." Miki told her, hoping desperately that Watanabe would vanish in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

"Very good. That is all" said Watanabe before her hair fell out again, and she danced, yes, DANCED out of the school. The whole staff looked at the principal with a puzzled look on their faces, but then dropped the face as they waited anxiously for Miki to begin her lesson.

Miki turned around, half of the staff, about 40 teachers, all looking at her as if she was a God of sorts.

Miki looked at them, "Alright class, let's head off to the auditorium and I can tell you what happened and do my best to help, alright?" She smiled brightly, only hoping that a question wouldn't pop up that she couldn't answer.

The teachers- some of them her teachers from years ago- nodded their heads instantly, hoping for some light to be shed on the topic. to know how to tame the devils known as the students of 1A. Afterall, if a timid child, like Miki, could do so, then why not them?

As the teachers filled in the front seats of the stadium like auditorium, Miki explained what had happened.

"Any questions?" asked Miki once she had finished listing off the events of her day..

A few hands were raised, "Yes Miss Kudo?"

Miss Kudo, a hefty woman in her late 30s glanced about nervously, attempting to pull her short grey hair behind her ear, "So what is it exactly that caused you to gain their attention?"

MIki pondered the question for a bit, "I believe was a combination of variables," she told them honestly.

Mrs. Saido, a new teacher with long blond hair, purple eyes and pale skin from lack of sun exposure, then inquired, "What are they?"

Miki sighed, "First off, my twin sister is their leader. This means that they've imprinted upon her image as one to follow, and seeing as we do share the same face, it wasn't hard for them to see me as leader when I took charge."

"Secondly, I am a student," she continued, rubbing the back of her head at the stares she was given. slowly she continued, "This means that I am not held to the same laws as you are, meaning that I could fight one of them and get a suspension." the teachers gave her a shocked look, knowing the teen to be passive and, frankly, a doormat. they couldn't picture her fighting, or even being annoyed to be honest.

"I told them I could use it to get back at them plot revenge, and told them during my temper tantrum," flushed Miki, sitting on the edge of the stage as she looked at the ceiling, then following a fly for a moment, mimicking it's flight with her head and eyes, much to the amusement of some of the teachers, bewilderment of others and annoyance of Mrs. Saido.

"Can you please continue to enlighten us, oh wise one!" snapped the teacher sarcastically, her eyes giving a pleasant roll as she said this.

"Oh-umm, sorry! uh! where was I?" panicked the youngest in the room.

"Uh-right N-next was ...My reputation! that's right- I'm thought of as shy, quiet and passive aggressive, " she reminded them as she played with her hair, not making eye contact at the moment as if to demonstrate her point,

"So..." she jumped up quickly, gaining the attention of the audience.

"THE DRAMATIC CHANGE" she yelled angrily, startling the teachers.

She then returned to her usual tone, "When I lost my temper on it's own meant that I was not fooling around," she told them as she sat back down.

"And that what they were doing was a severe insult to me, when they're disinclined to harassing those outside their class, especially shy students like me."

"Teachers on the other hand have never tried with them. They understood that I wasn't like their past teachers because I'm a student," Miki informed them.

"They also know I am more intelligent than them, and in the past I've met them outside of school. There was already a relationship there from the moment I walked in the room, which meant they understood me more than they do you," She told them nonchalantly, not taking in their shocked, angered and surprised reactions.

"They're actually pretty understood that I take school incredibly seriously because I love learning, and that I will help them if they want to learn." she said with a fond smiled, kicking her legs hypnotically as she had before, her smile falling as she continued.

"Meanwhile they truly believe that all of you do not care if they learn as long as you are paid, and frankly, that is true for many of their past teachers," she frowned sadly.

Her eyes fell to the round, her kicking ceasing as her eyes fell to her feet and a bittersweet smile played it's strange tune on her face."They understand that I am teaching because I was not only assigned to, but I love to, and they know this."

Her voice began to droop as she continued, her head lifting forward, making eye contact for the first time since she began, now full of confusion, as if she was trying to understand the teachers thoughts, looking at them more like an equation than her old role models.

"Many of you dread them, while I'm angered at their lack of interest in their own education but do not help them unless they ask," this seemed to raise a few eyebrows, not understanding the child's methods in the least.

"This forced them to realize on today that they're education is up to them entirely." Miki spoke with conviction.

"In short, my own relationship with them, their imprinting on my twin, understanding of my system, and" Miki flushed as she said this, "my tantrum in addition, allowed me to take control of the class."

Another teacher, black hair in a side ponytail wearing glasses that hid her sea blue eyes, then asked, "Is there any way that we could take control of the class like you did?"

"Good question. to be honest, I have no idea whatsoever if all of you can. It really depends on your personality and how much you love your work. If you love it and they see that, you have to withhold judgements until meeting them, and keep an eye on each one, then you have a better chance to get them to trust you. If they trust you, then they listen to you more."

Miki glanced at the clock, 4:30.

"Now if you'll excuse me, our session has gone over, and I have to pick up my bodyguard." She said calmly, while leaving the classroom. A group adults looking at her with puzzled expressions.****

Z- another extra long due to my boredom and unwillingness to update normally  
Jess- and you're lazy  
Z- and it's CAPTtime  
Jess- GAH! don't remind me! and shouldn't you be studying!  
Z- passed all my practices last year and the practice tests this years  
Jess- i hate you  
Z- love you too, now study missy  
Jess- go to hell  
Z- she needs to chill, amirite saks?  
Sakura- maybe she needs a shock collar  
Z- maybe...  
Jess- I HEARD THAT!  
Chris- is she on her-  
Z- CAPT  
Chris- that works too.  
Miki- review please, and maybe Z-chi will update while Jess-chan is going crazy :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**Jess- Thank the LORD CAPTS ARE OVER!**

**Z-Don't be so happy yet, this year was only a practice for freshies, you still have to take them again-**

**Jess-Shut up let me enjoy me moment of rejoicing.**

**Z- Well I'm just saying-**

**Jess- Shhhh- Enjoy the Chapter folks- and sorry for the wait!**

**Z-It's only been a-**

**Jess- Do not mention it *grabs remote and clicks play**

* * *

"Chris," Kyoya said after club hours were over, "I think I have a proposition to make with you."

Chris could hardly focus on the black haired boy's words, as she was still processing the stupidity she had just witnessed for the past two hours. 'They just flirted, for two whole hours, they just flirted!'

Her eyes drifted over to the short haired blond boy, who looked like he could be 12, and the giant, stoic boy, who was the small boy's doormat.

When they first arrived, the young boy looked up and said, "Sore wa daredesuka?(Who is that?)" While pointing at Chris.

"Watashiniha wakarana,(I don't know)" The tall black haired one said, stoic look in his eyes. Quite frankly, he looked bored, yet Chris could still see the care he held inside him for that blond haired boy.

Now, that the host club was over Chris had gotten a pretty good idea of all the boy's characters. She had studied them all carefully, with a keen eye, not that different to Miki when studying.

-The short boy was the shotacon, I mean how could he not be, he was a like a child and he had an older man with him.

-The taller boy with him was the pervert, who had a fetish for little boys, nuff said.

-The twins were the gay brothers, but that was already known.

-Kyoya was the 'nice' boy, with secret sadistic tendencies.

-Haruhi, was the victim, who was often tortured.

-And Tamaki, wait for it, was the gay homo.

Chris looked up at Kyoya, who had been talking to her for at least five minutes, but Chris had skillfully ignored him while contemplating the boys' characters.

"I'm sorry," she said, "can you repeat everything you just said, I kinda wasn't listening." She interrupted nonchalantly, as if she hardly cared what he had to say to her. In all honesty, she didn't really care, but thought if she was expected to answer she should listen first.

Kyoya, frowned, the corners of his mouth tugging at his face, "Very well, I was saying-"

"Mommy," Tamaki said, interrupting Kyoya, who again sighed in utter irritation.

Kyoya turned around, a glare sitting on his face, "What is it Daddy?" his voice was tight, and a hard glare was pointed at the blond male who ran up to him arms flailing..

"Oh, I was just wondering when, Chris would be leaving?" he asked with a total disregard for said girl sitting less than two feet from him. Then Tamaki whispered, "Seeing how we have nothing offer him and I feel slightly awkward around homos."

Chris jumped up from the seat and began, "Hey you!" she said with a jagged point at Tamaki, "how dare you call ME a homo, if any thing you are-"

She was silenced by Kyoya who just ignored him and turned back around at Chris and began his prior sentence as if that little scene did not happen, "You see, I was wondering if-"

"Chris," a ball of brown hair bounced up and tacked said girl to the ground, "How was your day? I missed you Ri-ri-nee." Chris immediately perked up, a smile stretching across her face, happy to see someone she finally knew. She smiled with the younger girl, even though they were both on the ground.

Everyone suddenly got very rigid at that comment, "You mean, Ri-RI-Nii?" Kyoya asked somewhat confused, still convinced Chris was a boy.

"Whhat?" Miki asked standing up and off who Chris, who also stood up, "no no no!" she said waving her arms wildly in a waving motion, " Ri-Ri chi is a girl... you couldn't tell." Miki's head tilted like that of a confused up as her finger went up to her lips.

Everyone looked at Chris who just stared blankly into space. Unaware that the younger girl was talking about her. "Wait!" Kyoya demanded in a sharp voice, causing Chris to turn her attention to him, "you mean I dragged a Girl around all day on a leash." Suddenly feeling rather awkward, Chris turned away from the fuming boy and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ignore his glares.

"Yeah pretty much," Miki said, her voice an upbeat tone, not exactly receiving the dangerous vibes being released from Kyoya. .

"So Chris isn't your brother?" he said getting angry, trying to understand why he couldn't tell the truth of Chris's gender.

"Well," Miki started only to get cut off by her sister, who had made her entrance sometime during the madness.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I RELATED TO THAT COMMONER!" Sakura yelled, stomping her foot on the ground with smoke almost floating off of her skin. Chris sighed in discontent at the girls response in the matter. Actually Chris was just mad that the girl came at all.

"Uh b-" began Miki, cut off by another bout of Sakura's temper.

Miki hid behind Chris, wide eyed and terrified of her sister's anger. Chris tried to comfort the young girl by softly touching her hair and ruffling in gently, similar to gentle waves caressing your skin.

At the same time Chris glared as Sakura pulled a hissy fit, kicking down the furniture, which gained a bout of gasps from Tamaki, while cursing and yelling like the world was ending. Normally Chris put up with all this act when it was just the two of them. But now Miki was scared. Her whole body trembled from the vibes her sister sent across the room, like a gas.

And that simply didn't fly with Chris.

in an instant Chris grabbed the snarling girl by the back of her dress, which creaked slightly from the sudden pressure. Sakura hissing off a string of curses and swears undoubtedly as she did so. Chris powerfully flipped her over her shoulder and left her to rest there and said, "Cut the crap. If you want to judge me fine, just don't act like a effing child to get your way. And look you're freaking out your own twin." she said in reference to Miki, who currently had the little blond boy in front of her with the tall guy, both in an offensive stance and ready to defend their friend if needed.

Sakura growled, but glanced at Miki, who had a fearful, vulnerable and scared look strewn across her face. A face that was always scared. Of Sakura. Of herself. Of her own twin. Sakura slowly stopped struggling against Chris and calmed down.

"Wow..." Was the response from the whole host club, excluding Honey and Mori, who had already guessed the extent of Chris's power. As for everyone else, they had wide eyes, that had never really seen anyone with pure street smarts.

Chris just ignored all the stares, as they were normal following one of Sakura's public scenes, and looked at the clock. Seeing it was time to go, she looked at Miki, who wasn't quite following them, then said, "Miks, you coming?" as she looked over her shoulder at Miki.

The small girl looked up, nodded her head and bowed to the short blond and tall brunette, "Arigato Mitsuni-chan, Mori-nii"

"No problem Miki-chan" said Mitsuni, flowers seeming to appear out of nowhere around the two children as Mori ruffled her hair lightly, Miki returning the gesture with a small smile.

She looked at Kaoru and Hikaru, smiling and giving a simple, "Thank you for watching her this morning for me."

Caught off guard Kaoru stuttered slightly feeling his face turn the brightest shade of pearl, "uh-umm- you're wel-"

Hikaru cut him off as he often had to do when it came to the teen, "It was our pleasure Miki, but it was Kyoya who kept an eye on her all day."

Surprised, Miki then turned to Kyoya, gulped internally, then bowed with much respect as she said, "Arigato Ootori-san," her voice coming out like a high pitched squeak. Given, it was a rather cute squeak, that would most squeal in cuteness, however the Ootori was not amused.

He just gave her a look as a sign of recognition. Taking this as her cue, she turned away from the still mad Ootori.

She looked at Haruhi then said, "Ru-Ru-nee, you're coming over tonight for dinner with Ranka-chan, ne?"

"Hai, we'll be there at six thirty, alright?" Haruhi said with the slightest smile, just wondering what was going to happen tonight.

"Yep, see you then Ru-Ru-nee," said Miki, her usual flowers appearing around her as she smiled before meeting Chris at the doorway, not noticing Tamaki until he then proclaimed, "My little girl has a little sister!" He said in reference to the newly discovered, female Chris.

Miki jumped, remembering someone like that, turned around and grabbed Chris, who was still holding Sakura, screaming, "It's another Renee!" vanishing out of Ouran in record time, leaving a thick cloud of dust trailing behind them .

The hosts then turned to Haruhi in a single simultaneous motion.

"Sooo..." the twins said suspiciously, dragging the word out, like smoke floating into the sky.

"You know the Hinomis" Kyoya said in a stated matter, compared to a question..

"Yeah, why?" asked Haruhi. as she began to clean up. She honestly didn't want to talk about this to them now, all she needed was for them to get in her face about it and stalk them at dinner. She sighed because knowing the hosts, and she sure did, she inferred dinner wasn't going to be all that peaceful.

Tamaki decided to ruin the somewhat-serious atmosphere as he then happily shot off, "Since when? How'd you meet?" he then shifted wheels and whined, "and why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Haruhi finished cleaning up then said, "Look senpai, I've known them since they were little, and babysat them. I met them at the grocery store. They had been separated from their nanny, who had just quit, due to their craziness. When I found them they wouldn't leave me alone, until later when Miki was asked to work on research for different diseases to find cures. At the same time Sakura and their parents went to France because their clients wanted to meet them in person, and Sakura wanted to see her parents work. Since then, Miki has called me twice a month about things there and to check up on things here." She took a deep breath to show she was done explaining, before irritably saying, "As for why I didn't tell you sooner senpai, when did it matter who my friends are to you guys?" She left the host club on that note, leaving a dark aura behind her.

**Jess- Thats it? We make them wait a month and that's it?!**

**Z- Calm down! It's fine! Our fans will love us anyway.**

**Jess-*in emo corner* I hope we just don't get flamed for being late.**

**Z- I have already said Let them flame away!**

**Jess- Well till next time folks- review my loves, savvy!**

**Z-Oh no, Jess is going through her Johnny Depp phase again.**

**Jess- ^/^ S-shut up so what if Johnny Depp is an amazing man and-**

**Z- *Takes remote and pauses Jess* Till next time folks.**

**Counter: 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jess: Sushhh Jess here *darts eyes around* Okay Z does not know that I am posting this soo this could be fun! She has some AP testing this week and has been kinda... well a bit less fun? **

**So without anymore waiting, enjoy! And no need to thank me me! Reviews and Favorites are just enough!**

**Oh and we don't own Ouran... I'll tell you when we do!**

"Ri-Ri-Nee," the young Hinomi piped at the older girl, "We have to get ready." Miki looked at the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a dark blue blazer over a white collar shirt, with navy low rise dress pants. Her hair was up in twin pigtails, waving down the side of her face, and down her sides. Overall she looked like her usual tomboy with a touch of feminine style..

Chris stumbled into the room, her hair was a mess, with stray hairs flying everywhere. She was wearing a simple baggy sweatshirt, which was the color of cement and a wrinkled pair of blue jeans. Yawning at Miki she said, "Okay Miki, ready when you are."

Miki's eyes widened with shock, "RIRI!," she yelped, "you can't wear that!"

Chris just tilted her head, "Why not?" she questioned, "I like it."

MIki just shook her head frantically, "You can't! We're going to a formal restaurant! If you go like that, people will stare. An' Ri-RI-Nee, you do not want that to happen."

Chris just sighed, "Fine. What should I wear?" She asked this knowing that whatever she said to try to get out of changing, Miki would just pout and force Chris into whatever she had planned.

"Very good Chris!" Miki smiled, "Now just follow Maya to your room to help you to get changed."

Chris looked up at the young woman who she was suppose to follow. She was around the ripe age of 25, with bleach blond hair that rode down to her shoulders. Her hair had brown highlights that looked awkwardly unnatural, but someone must find pretty. She had ice blue eyes, that pierced into you, sort of like husky-puppy-eyes. She was wearing something that could only be described as a bubblegum sweater dress that only reached to her mid-thigh. Just who is this, Chris gulped.

Upon reaching her room, Chris was greeted with a wave of uneasiness, part of her just wanted to turn around, but seeing Miki's disappointed face, she trudged into her room.

She was greeted by life size mannequins, at least fifty, that were all adorned in very formal purple, blue, green, pinks, and red dresses. Chris heard the door shut and then Click behind her. Miki and Sakura had planned this, and now she was trapped. In a room. Full of dresses. With a stranger who was bent on getting her into one. f**k.

Sakura was getting ready in her room. While brushing her hair she was humming the tune from a popular band called 'Dream.' Standing up, she sauntered over to the mirror and admired her outfit.

She wore a pale pink chiffon dress, with a grecian neckline and a white cherry blossom pendant on the hollow of her neck. Her powder pink sash had white cherry blossoms printed on top. the cherry blossom pink bell skirt flowed gracefully, folding at her feet. she was in cherry blossom pink flat as well.

Her hair was down in gentle waves flowing down her back, a loose braid on her left was clipped into her fiery mane, cascading in a variety of textures as it flowed.

Smiling smugly, she walked over to her vanity table and grabbed her makeup case to begin to apply her makeup. Like always, she began with foundation and worked from there. Tonight she decided she wanted to go for a dramatic look, meaning heavy dark eyeshadow would be used.

She was just about done applying her makeup when she heard, "WHAT THE HELL," Chris, she thought disdainfully looking at her messed up eyeliner. "I AM NOT WEARING THAT ONE!" Shaking with anger at her messed up makeup, she slammed her fist on her table and got up, going to find out what the Dog was barking at.

About to open the door to Chris's room, she jumped back when the door opened on its own. Out came Maya, the Hinomi's resident styler walk out. Her hair was all in disarray which only matched her smudged makeup. "What happened?" Sakura demanded.

Maya only looked up and smiled, "It is complete," she said in a hushed whisper, "go and see." She motioned to Sakura who carefully stepped into the room. The room was filled with a cloaking of foundation powder, eyeshadow, and possibly some smoke.

At first it appeared the room was empty. Then from the back of the room a silhouette emerged from the shadows. Sakura twitched.

Downstairs Miki waited for her sister and her bodyguard to come down ready to go to dinner. She pouted slightly as they did not come for yet another minute. Sighing, she marched up the stairs ready to get angry at the two for not being ready on time.

Walking into Chris's room, the first thing she smelt was the immense amount of makeup, that filled her lungs with a mixture of eyeshadow and hairspray. Then she saw a sleeping Maya, who was mumblings words of praise to herself. Lastly, she saw Sakura, who was frozen in shock by some unknown force.

Suddenly getting worried she ran to her sister, "Sakura?" she yelped, "What's wrong?" Looking at her sister she followed her line of sight to see what she was staring at.

She felt herself grow angry as she looked at the person in front of her. "Chris!" She yelled in disbelief, "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY DRESS'S COMPLIMENT!"

On the usually tomboyish girl was an ankle length pink Chiffon. The High collar neckline was accompanied by a pair of semi-see through powder pink. The pink lace colored bodice was accompanied by an egg white sash with pearl flower sewn on to it. the champagne pink belle flowed down just as Sakura's it did.

Chris's hair had been burned as she called it, which really meant that it had been straightened. It fell gently to just above her chin, in soft looking tassels. On her face was the slightest amount of makeup, slightly rosy cheeks and a pink lip.

The twins just stared at Chris, one in anger and one in pride.

"Wow," Miki said, "good job Maya!," she called over to the stylist who was still half asleep. Sakura on the other hand ran up to the stylist and shook her violently, screaming at her to explain why the freaking hell she put 'the dog' and herself in similar outfits.

"Chris," she squealed, "you look so pretty." The small girl then wrapped her arms around Chris, who still sourly pouted.

"I don't like this," Chris mumbled, looking at the ground with sudden vengeance.

"Back at cha'," Sakura snapped, " ya' kinda look like a marshmallow." Chris suddenly fell into a depression and plopped onto the ground.

"I'm not going," she said with the air of a five year old. With her arms crossed, she turned her head away with a "hmmp' sound.

"GOOD!" snapped Sakura, still annoyed by the similarities in their dresses. they were from the same line too! ooh, she'd get Maya back for this- this-this insult! she was not to look like the mutt in any way shape or form.

Miki on the other hand whispered softly, "b-but you were gonna meet Ru-Ru-nee..." she teared up, daring to test the waterproof mascara Sakura had put on her earlier.

Chris glanced at Miki. she hated to admit it, but seeing Miki close to tears always beat her. every. single. time.

Sakura glanced at Miki, a sudden wave of guilt falling over her as she saw her twin's eyes glaze over as tears formed, becoming red and splotchy as her eyes looked at Chris, pleading her to come.

Sakura groaned inwardly. why did she always have to be the good sister?

Meanwhile Chris's resolve was falling apart as she saw Miki come undone.

notgoingtobreaknotgoingtobreaknotgoingtobreak... a single tear fell to the floor. notgoingtobreaknotgoingto-

Sakura suddenly grabbed Chris and said, "Don't worry 'ki, nee-chan's got it under control."

Miki looked up, her mascara running down her face a bit, leaving pale grey streams.

"R-really?"

"Yep, now you go clean up and I'll take care of this baka, m'kay?"

"Okie dokie..." Miki said, slightly cheerful as she exited the room.

Sakura's feigned happiness soon was replaced with an angry scowl, "I don't like this and neither do you but," she paused and looked out the doorway then leaning in closer she mumbled, "we have to do it for her. If we don't we'll feel like total bitches later, so lets just go. We can go back to hating each other once Miki is out of the picture."

Chris just sighed and stood up, "I hate to agree with you, but I agree." she then paused when fully noticing the dress Sakura was wearing,"But why the hell are we dressed the same?" she demanded.

"Like hell I know!" Sakura retorted, turning her back to Chris, "Lets just go now. We can figure this whole thing out later."

The two girls left the room, before Chris asked Sakura, "Just what are we going to tonight that requires such fancy clothes?"

"Oh just some high class dinner party. Everyone will dress like us, in long formal dresses. The men even wear tuxedos." Sakura looked up in the air with sparkles in her eyes, I guess she likes these kinds of events, Chris thought with a slight grimace.

"I see," Chris responded, "but isn't it just us and Haruhi's Family?" Chris asked, still unsure what the whole formal thing was about.

"Oh you don't know?" Sakura said in a taunting manner, "well nevermind then. Forget I said anything."

Before Chris could question what Sakura meant, the duo were already at the upper main lobby with Miki waiting for them. Chris grumbled, not exactly sure why she was able to wear a suit, while she was forced into this death trap. The last time she had worn a dress, was at her oldest brother's going away party. It ended up in a mess where she ripped her dress, which was a sleek black cocktail dress, in order to carry the drunken idiot home.

Sighing, she brought her attention to Miki who ran up to them, her makeup now fixed and no longer streaming down her face. Sharing a greeting, the trio then hurried downstairs. Miki greeted the Fujioka's who were waiting in the lower lobby with warm smiles on their faces.

"Ohiayo Fujioka-san, Ru-Ru-nee" greeted Miki Haruhi, who was adorned in a white tux that the host club gave her a while back, along with Ranka in a black tux as well, not going all out in drag for the young HInomi girl's sake.

Chris took in the the older man, he looked to be in his late 30s to early 40s. He had long maroon hair worn in a tight ponytail across his back. He was fairly tall, about the same height as the blonde, whose name seemed to escape Chris, but something seemed slightly off about him. Chris just shrugged it off and returned her attention to Miki, Why am I spacing out so much today?

"Ohiayo Sakura" returned Ranka as he began to gossip to the smaller about the latest fashion trends, mistaking her for Sakura miraculously. Miki gave him a confused look until Sakura came down, forgetting to put on some last minute makeup.

"Nee-chan!" Miki smiled, about to hug her sister until the doorbell rang, "excuse me," Miki said with a slight bow before running off to the door, greeting the host club and their families, including Renge who hugged the shy girl with a quick squeal, gaining the undivided attention of the crowd, much to the younger's utter mortification and embarrassment.

Once the hug was over Miki spoke politely to the group, explaining the unique situation with Chris to them after they all gathered as, "She's my self-appointed bodyguard and head of security according to my parents."

They instantly accepted this, seeing as they knew something of Miki's trusting personality. Which often lead to a number of issues and kidnappings in the past, and her reputation for getting out of them unscathed left them perplexed.

But then again... it was the Hinomi family. Enough was said as long as that fact stood.

Sakura choose to talk with the 'demon children's' mother about her latest line, debating a few necklines to for dresses and other clothing in the upcoming lines.

Chris just stood in the corner, never really enjoying the party scene. Even the crazy New York Street parties she wasn't a huge fan of. "When are we going to go to this dinner?" Chris questioned to herself, looking at the ground, or what would have been the ground if not for the pink death trap containing her legs.

"We should be leaving in about ten minutes, if we are to be following schedule," a silky voice uttered next to Chris, who immediately turned around startled from the sudden answer. Then suddenly tensing up when she saw the young Ootori next to her leaning against the wall, convinced he was still ready to murder her for the events from this morning. Taking in her "murderer" she looked at his midnight tuxedo, it was a simple jacket with matching pants. His white dress shirt showed under along with the black tie underneath. His hair was combed smoothly to his head, on his face was the same pair of glasses that he always wore. Overall he looked... nice?

Chris just pouted and turned her head away, not wanting to be in this situation, with her potential murderer. Sighing she said, "Yo," she began somewhat forced trying to find the perfect words,, "sorry about earlier, I didn't know you'd get so pissed over something as small as my gender."

Looking to see the boy's response, he just looked down at her and said, " Yes well sometimes cretins do not know better." He said simply and ended the conversation.

Not knowing that that comment was an insult, she thought it was a word used in Japan for newcomers or something, Chris just said, "Oh okay cool," before asking, "So- what's the chance of them being on Schedule?"

Kyoya just sighed looking down at his watch and bitterly said, "Knowing this bunch, none."

Chris just frowned with him, "Oh I see," then turning around to face Kyoya she said, "see you around Ootori-San," with the honorifics she had learned from Miki, while she could only think Isn't weird to call someone my age ' '?

Shrugging it off, she walked towards Miki, who was engrossed in some kind of conversation with a group of adults, who Chris could only guess were the parents of the host club.

Then as if they had a sixth sense for people even thinking of them, the blonde ran up to Chris, "Wow, Christina, you look absolutely radiant, tonight. I mean stars cannot even compare to your light." Not taking the social clues written over Chris's face he continued to ramble about Chris's dress, "I mean, I was judging you by your earlier outfit, but you look like a girl tonight Christina!"

Now she remembered the annoying blonde's name, "Tamaki," she said with slight anger, "who the hell gave you permission to call me that name?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

The blonde only got closer to her, "What name Christina?" he asked genuinely confused while leaning his head only inches away from her hers. She could feel his warm breath creeping onto her face.

Without a warning she jammed her fist into his torso she yelled, "What the Hell do you think you baka?" Everyone looked over at Chris with shock written all over their faces.

Miki just brought everyone's attention to her and said, "Its okay guys! C-Chris was just protecting herself! I mean l-look at that guy!" Miki said shuddering while looking at Tamaki, who so closely resembled a certain male she once knew.

Everyone just returned back to their previous conversations, knowing that some of Tamaki's words can be taken the wrong way by certain girls.

Flying onto the floor Tamaki, looked up at Chris and mumbled, "Note to self my daughter does not like to be called Christina."

Shoving her high heeled foot into his stomach and rotated it around like a person stomps out a used up cigarette, "And who the hell gave you the permission to call me your daughter, you Pervert!".

Groaning and grunting in pain the pitiful blonde yelped, "O-okay! S-sorry Chris! p-pleas-se s-stop n-OW!"

Huffing Chris complied, feeling somewhat guilty for her sudden outburst, and released her foot and let the guy get up. Tamaki stood up and smoothed his white Tux with his hands, which somehow did not get stained by the bottom of Chris's shoe. He made sure to avoid her glare at all costs, for the fear that he might be turned to stone.

"Wow," one of the twins said, "you are sure one violent girl," the other finished to a red faced Chris who just looked at the two.

Chris just turned away from the two as the lights flicked once, "Everyone," a female voice chimed in Japanese , "May you now follow us as we go to the main location of our event tonight."

Somewhat confused, Chris was grabbed by a happy Miki who smiled, "Come on Ri-Ri-nee, we're gonna go to eat now."

Chris just nodded as she was dragged by Miki to their restaurant of the night, which was still a mystery to the American puppy.

**Jess: Woow if Z finds out I did this I am D-E-A-D Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! See ya guys next time! **

**Z:*In the distance* JESS!**

**Jess: OH NOooo**

**Haruhi: Review folks and Maybe one of our lovely authors won't be murdered by a raging AP monster! **


End file.
